


Battle of the Nerds

by moose_chan



Series: Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Brat, Choking, Cum Eating, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, I am trying to shove as many memes as I can in this fic, Levi is a switch, Monster sex, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, No Spoilers, Rivals to Lovers, Self recorded porn with consent, Tail Kink, Tail Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism, anal tail sex, and not covered in cooties, bc none of y’all can convince me levi isn’t a meme king, brat life, erp, hard top, i put on my robe and wizard hat, levi opens up to the possibility of 3d girls being ok, leviathan is dirty pervert and not above erp to get what he wants, lucifer is a top, mc is a switch, mention of pain, non traditional genitals, not beta read we die like men, pain with your pleasure, phone chat sex, pornography recorded at home, shame levi kink, sorry for the online gaming lingo, teasing voyeurism, texting and sexting, trying new format, two stubborn nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_chan/pseuds/moose_chan
Summary: Leviathan runs his mouth while hogging the internet and a nerdy MC ain't got time for that.While Levi might not know what to do with 3D girls - he sure as hell knows what to do when they're talking shit via a screen.
Relationships: Leviathan/Lucifer/main character, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730119
Comments: 155
Kudos: 314





	1. Did you just...?

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> I cut my pinky finger a few days ago on a can lid so typing is hard, please excuse any mistakes due to my limited range as I mix up the formatting. Because of my injury I wanted to try something new with a chat style in hopes I could still create something, even while typing with 8 fingers. 
> 
> My personal preference of using an MC name instead of MC/[your name] is simply a style choice I like to work with. Ava is my default for everything across my otome games.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this whole thing stemmed from my theory after a certain chapter with a dating sim scenario that Levi wouldn't know what to do with a living breathing person, but if there was a computer screen in between them? He's your man - & in this household we shame Levi 
> 
> Got a bit of a tail kink that came in strong while writing this

It had been too quiet that afternoon in the House of Lamentation. Everyone seemed to be out and about, but Ava didn't pay much attention to it once the internet traffic finally slowed down enough to not have a lag spike of 3,000 pings. Fighting bots for mats was hard enough as it was, she didn't need Levi's internet hogging ways slowing her down on top of that. She swiveled back and forth in her well worn chair Diavolo had let her go back to Earth to get, content to farm in peace while it lasted. She had insisted on bringing her whole computer rig down personally, not wanting to ship it with the rest of her stuff that had slowly been arriving in waves of boxes. It was weird only having half of her gaming station set up, but the tracking numbers they had given her showed that the remaining packages weren't lost - simply stuck in Purgatory's customs backlog for processing.

It would be her luck. At least she had her rig and the things she really cared about. Diavolo and Lucifer seemed unfazed and used to nerdy antics. They didn't even bat an eyelash at her insistence to lug her giant system back to hell with them. No comment about the weight or her yelling of “no don’t touch that,” and by the end of packing her nerves were raw and she felt oddly exposed. Thankfully the two older demons had simply nodded in agreement to her demands that the box containing top of the line computer parts was not to be thrown around carelessly and would also not leave her sight without any snide comments she had been expecting. It had been nice how respectful they were while her space had been invaded. Most of her apartment stuff went into a storage unit owned by Lucifer in hell, he had even graciously waived the fees for her. It was hard to be civil and not be snarky when he said that to her. At least she had the for-thought to pick out a few favorite mugs and bowls to bring back so hell wouldn’t seem so foreign and lonely. 

Ava knew that Levi would be planning something in a form of revenge, but it was just her luck that Lucy liked her more. He was more than willing to change the wifi password with barely a flutter of her eyelashes and subtle dropping of a hint that he should be studying instead of gaming. It was easy enough to tell everyone but Levi the new pw to the wifi through her D.D.D. they had given her when she had first arrived. The brother’s penchant for pranks against each other had them more than willing to agree without a second thought to not spill the beans to Levi.

There had been a twinge of guilt in her chest when she threw Levi under the bus for not studying. Never mind that she should be as well, but that was tomorrow's problem. Ava had been playing catch up since the coursework here was ... vastly different than her Master's program in Computer Graphics and design up on Earth. The whole magic being real concept was enough to get her to actually take breaks from WoW and spend time reading and taking notes with Satan in Lucifer mandated remedial lessons. Her endless questions seemed to amuse him, and the cold sneer that was always on his face had slowly morphed into a softer smile when she kept coming back resilient and determined to understand despite the fact that she lacked any magical capabilities. 

Spending the afternoon farming was something she found relaxing. Playing the AH to get her enough gold to make even Mammon jealous if he cared enough to play was a hobby she loves to lord over Levi when he cried about repair bills breaking his bank. But the banging on her door signaled it was time to face the music an hour before his raid time. 

Ava ignored it for a few more rounds of fishing until she couldn't ignore Levi's hollering over her headphones. She kept it on in some hope it would muffle Levi's bitching, glad that she had invested in a nice Bluetooth headset. 

"Ava," she watched his lips move but couldn't hear him over her music. Sighing, she swiped her fingers across the side to pause the loud rock music so she could at least try to be civil. Lucifer had made her promise to be nicer after one too many destroyed rooms in the house.

"What," but she made no move to open her door wider than the crack it was at or to take her pale pink headset off. She told herself she would try, not that she actually would accomplish being civil. 

"Is that...?" 

Her eyebrow lifted in confusion, "Is what...what?" It was hard to not mock him when he was like this. Adorable and cute while he fanned over nerdy shit.

"Is that a limited edition sweatshirt I missed out on? I've never seen it online," 

She smirked and opened the door a bit wider so he could see it better, she liked to play and get her work done in the dark since it was so calming. "Cuz you won't, it's one of a kind. I made it in an art class in undergrad. Jealous, nerd?"

His eyes went wide, "Woah!" His hands were pulling at the hem to see it better.

The class she had taken in screen printing had become far more interesting when she realized she could incorporate her graphic designs. Through one too many complicated steps she could print off her designs on stupid expensive clear paper then transfer it with ultraviolet light and paint to the screen with the help of a stupid expensive machine her professor liked to remind them none of them could afford if it broke so for the love of fuck, be careful when working with it. She had created so much shit over the years while in undergrad and regretted graduating because she lost access to that beautiful machine. 

Ava just raised her other eyebrow until Levi realized what he was doing and he sheepishly dropped her sweatshirt and took a step back. He schooled his face into a frown, doing his best to look angry despite the awe and wonder in his gaze that lurked beneath the surface.

"I'm still mad at you," he huffed.

"Mhm, yeah sure," she tilted her head to the side, "we done here, or?"

"No! You still owe me the new password, nerd." His face was flush, "plus you shouldn't let Satan or the others see you like this, so we should-" 

His voice trailed off and Ava looked down at herself in confusion. "Look like what," It wasn't like she was a slob, but it was gaming day and that meant her hair was styled up in a classic messy bun of curls resting on top of her head without much of a fuck given to how it looked. She had done a heavy skin care regimen that morning before breakfast to prep for a long streaming session. This routine came from practice and experimenting until she found out that if she went for a lite version of her makeup routine - that would prevent her skin from clogging and breaking out while staring at a screen all day. 

Just because she was a nerd didn't mean she didn't give a shit about her skin, plus genetics made it a bit of an uphill battle and she rather enjoyed whipping her skin into shape. It was one thing she could at least tolerate to talk with Asmo about before he inevitably pushed their convo into dirtier waters. 

It was a fine line of vain and nerdy she liked to walk - plus she thought she did it well enough. Since she was sitting on her ass and being lazy, she had went full on comfort this morning while picking out her clothes. Ava was barefoot, since she had zero intentions of leaving her room that day. Then she had thrown on her RX-0 Unicorn Gundam mech styled leggings and she was practically swimming in the old and almost threadbare Star Wars screen printed sweatshirt that had caught Levi’s attention. Usually she had the sleeves pushed up and out of the way while she gamed, but now the ends to the sleeves were hanging long past her fingertips while she gaped up at the face the Avatar of Envy was giving her in return. The sweatshirt was supposed to be a gift for her ex, hence the size being wrong for her, but then she found out he had cheated on her with his lab partner so now it was hers. Lost the trash and gained a sick piece of hand made merch. Problem solved. The sweatshirt had nabbed her an A for one of her design class finals and even in her humble opinion it was better than most of the actual licensed merch that was out there. 

"You, Satan will-"

Ava squinted her eyes at him as he stumbled with his words before he flushed red all the way up to the roots of his messy dark lavender colored hair. She did her best to not think about running her fingers through those indigo highlights. It was a mistake she only made once when they had been hanging out. The rejection had stung, but his insistence that he didn’t want anyone touching him and it wasn’t that he wanted her to go had helped calm her burning shame at reading all the signs wrong. Now they had this weird flirting thing game fuck knows what and she was patient to wait until he was ready. Maybe he never would be. But she only had eyes for the idiot in front of her. Did that make her the idiot? Fuck. 

He ducked his head to look away, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Satan will what?" The blond in question practically purred next to Asmo as they walked down the hallway towards them, it seemed everyone was coming home after dinner and settling in for the night. "Oh, hello Ava-" a light dusting of pink hinted at the top of his cheeks as he held her gaze. 

Asmo looked up from his phone when Satan has stopped right in his tracks in the middle of the hallway. His gaze went over Ava's form in a way that was almost qualifying as sexual harassment before he smiled in a way that made her want to go take a shower. "Oh, darling, your skin looks positively glowing and amazing despite being in that cave all day. Please tell me your routine-" Ava gave him a fake smile in return at the backhanded compliment but her reply was cut off when Levi practically shoved her back into her room. 

"I saw her first," Levi huffed at his brothers and then slammed the door behind him. 

"What was that for, I need to go give that pervert a piece of my mind-" Ava tugged her headset off and did her best to glare at him in the dim lighting of her room. Only the glow of her monitors set up side by side on a stand lit the room as they stared each other down.   
  


“That pervert can still hear you, darling.”

”Do you get off on eavesdropping too?”   
  


His laughter grew faint as he left so she turned to give Levi a questioning look.

"Your headset," Levi muttered and gestured at the pink kitty eared headset that was now around her neck. 

"Oh, Satan does like cats, doesn't he."

"I do too," Levi said low under his breath.

"No you don't." Ava countered with a laugh which only had Levi frowning, "Last I checked, Henry was a fish." 

"So what," he huffed and crossed his arms but still didn't look her in the eye. 

"You going to apologize to Pippin and say he's the best hero character of the 20th century or are you being benched from raid tonight?"

"I introduced you to that raid team!" He hotly countered, looking down at Ava who only grinned at his outburst. 

"And I'm a better tank than you, which is why I got that piece last night." Her grin spread wider across her face as Levi looked like he was about to burst. 

"Loot council is biased and our officers are full of shit. You got it because you're a girl in real life and post all those stupid photos in the guild discord." What he didn't mention was that he had all of them saved and hidden in a very long file path on a rarely used hard drive. "You are the worst co-tank ever,"

"You're just jealous because you suck at aggro swapping, or do you just ignore the established boss strat guide on purpose."

"That boss guide video you posted is wrong," he seethed, looming over her as he poked a finger at her flat chest. 

"You're the one that is wrong," she cried back and shoved a finger of her own at him. 

"Says who,"

"Says the log, your rating was shit compared to other tanks at your gear level." 

"Because you didn't follow my strat," 

"Your strat is dumb and killed us within ten seconds of pulling," Ava was peevish and not afraid to let it show, "I don't want to spend thirty pulls of my time on a stupid strat that doesn't work," 

They were practically standing nose to nose as they yelled back and forth at each other, throwing insults until Ava pushed it a step too far. 

"That's why you're tanking tonight for the B team," she practically ground her teeth after he had ripped into her tanking habits, "go show them your shit strat and see how it goes herding those cats." 

Levi stood back and clicked his tongue while trying to keep his facial features still as not to show how much that comment stung, "Fine, I'll go raid on my laptop in the library." 

"Fine," she bit right back at him and didn't stop him or apologize for being an ass with that uncalled for comment. She had been asked to fill in for the B-team by their GM but then the A team had wanted to run mythics for gear and she was dragged into that instead. Internally she was glad, there was not enough beer in her mini fridge to offset tanking for that group. Sure, they were nice. But god _damn_ , they were stupid and died to things no one should be dying to during a raid. There was a pinned note on the guild discord keeping track to how many times one guildie in particular fell off the bridge during the third boss of the raid. It was well over 50 the last time she had checked. 

He slammed the door to her room behind him when he left in a huff. Ava made the same clicking noise with her tongue he had, a habit she had picked up from long nights grinding dungeons with him. When he had seen her walking in with her rig after her return with Lucifer and Diavolo, the usually stoic and reserved nerd had started talking to her about their machine build choices as he helped her bring it in and get her wired back up. Ava had been amazed at just how clean his cabling skills were and she had quickly asked him to rewire her tower to hide all the cables that she couldn't get just right. He had spoken to her more in that afternoon than in the whole first month of her stay in hell as part of the exchange program. Once she had been set up in her room, they found out they played a lot of the same games with some rather notable differences. Like her having a penchant for high fantasy and him being more full blown Otaku. But they had found out their mutual love for online gaming and very quickly bonded over that. Levi had introduced her to his guild, since she had to drop her old one while she waited for permission to get her rig from Earth. It sucked, but she understood that her old guild couldn't hold her spot while she sorted out the red tape and got used to her new school work load. At least her arena partner waited for her. Granted it was off season. But. It was nice she hadn't found anyone to replace her. Ava was surprised by how quick she took to his guild. They were a rowdy but fun group of nerds that thankfully got shit done. Plus Levi's off spec was passable, if not better than their normal dps roster, and since her rating was stupid high she was always able to get them into good groups to pug. It had worked for them, until now. 

"Shit," she sighed into the darkness and went back to her computer. Her dual monitors had gone to sleep, the screens flashing through a montage of dragons and elves that Levi liked to mock her for having. "This sucks," she spoke to herself as she pulled out her custom pink Switch out from its spot where it had been charging on her desk. Ava was no longer in the mood to farm mats for the guild while waiting for her invite to the mythics group. Powering it up, she leaned back in her chair sulking as she flicked aimlessly through her game catalog. Nothing caught her attention and it only made her cranky mood worse as she grumbled to herself. 

"Fucking hell," she put her Switch down on her lap and sighed. _Might as well get everything up and running_ , she tried to cheer herself with a pep talk but couldn't bring herself to smile as her computer woke back up and the programs opened she'd need to use to run her stream slowly loaded. Ava could only frown at her monitor as she took in the display as the programs opened. It was tempting to turn off the cam trained on her face, given how deep the lines were between her brows but she knew that in some weird vain sick and twisted way she'd get more viewers with her inevitable ranting showing her face than just voice yelling profanities and telling guildies to get their heads out of their asses. 

Levi was right, she hated to admit it. She was capitalizing on being a cute girl that played nerdy shit for thirsty fans- but she was fucking good at both those things. Why shouldn't she? Asmo always tried to tell her to own it, but it was way easier to say it than actually do it. So she did the next best thing. She turned on her camera and then promptly ignored everyone. She got her views and subs, but she also got her loot. It was why she tanked - a bad tank could hold a group back from progressing into harder content and there was no amount of carrying a group could do to offset a shitty tank. Aggro control, mob control, knowing your class and rotation to protect people from themselves when they do something stupid - that was all on the tank. Sure, a good healer could make her life easier. And dps that didn't wear their pants on their head definitely offset the difficulty of tanking. But she had gotten sick in the beginning of her MMO days of being in groups with bad tanks, so she re-rolled one and never looked back. People couldn't say she was being carried since she was cute. She carried her groups, not the other way around. 

'Pissed off tank, pushing keys w/ ' _5 out of 7_ '' she titled her stream and kicked it off on Twitch for her viewers as she accepted her group invite in game. It was a relief that she was able to keep doing her streams while in Devildom, she had been worried that nothing would work down here due to being not Earth but thankfully everything seemed to be fine. Even her phone had service, which given that it was Verizon - that kind of made sense they'd have a tower in hell. Even with the stupid roaming fees of $66 a month, it was worth it so that no one thought she was dead - simply "last min acceptance to a studying abroad program" - for a vague explanation of why she just dropped off the social radar. Not exactly a lie, not exactly the truth. 

She saw a familiar viewer pop up on the list of top tier subscribers and she did her best to ignore the stupid Ruri-chan icon staring brightly into her bitter soul. She liked that stupid red dragon icon he tended to use more than that bright eyed menace he insisted on always talking about. _Stupid nerd, stupid feelings_. She ground her teeth while trying to convince herself he was only watching to make fun of how many times they failed at the higher keys and inevitably ran out of time, effectively knocking the key down a level and lowering the status of the loot drops. 

"Sorry, no pugs tonight," she barely managed to sound civil while not biting any heads off and at least didn't bother to fake smile when the chat erupted with a desperate cry to join in for a chance at higher loot drops when they saw her group was starting off the night with a key at level +18. 

Her discord pinged and she flicked her gaze over to read the message. 

She snorted but didn't respond as the key timer started its countdown to zero. While waiting for her healer to get his shit together, she alt tabbed to snark back at a certain pain in her ass. 

Not caring how much of her reaction was being caught on live stream, she felt her jaw tick. That fucking demon had the audacity to chide her on her lack of manners. Him. She had honestly forgotten that there were other people watching, but old habits died hard. It seemed to be an odd niche of people that followed her streams begging her to pay attention to them only to have her ignore them once she got into playing. It worked for her, it worked for them. She got subscribers and a bit every month to buy stupid cosmetic shit in game without feeling bad and her followers got their rocks off. Everyone was happy. Except for her right now. She wanted nothing more than to log off, stalk over to the library and choke that wise ass for being such a fucking pain. His dumb laugh haunted her imagination, probably thought he was so smart antagonizing her while she was on stream and running keys. As if that would stop her. 

She flipped off the camera without looking, focusing on pulling the next pact of mobs. The stream chat exploded with an icon of her face, rather, an icon of her face captured on stream by a follower during one of her rage fueled moments when they had wiped a few weeks ago on a boss due to something spectacularly stupid. She loved that stupid angry icon they had made of her face, but she'd never tell her followers that. She wanted to turn it into a shirt and wear it for April Fools. Fuck, they'd loose their minds. Discord pinged a few times, but she ignored it since it wasn't Levi. He didn't have his stream going, probably since his laptop couldn't handle both streaming and running WoW on ultra. Stupid nerd would never turn his settings down so she could only guess he was busy dealing with the utter chaos that was the B-team and tanking for them. He'd be lucky to get half way through the raid bosses with that rag tag group of lovable idiots. It drove her batshit insane that it took them twenty minutes just to pull one boss. 

The stream chat was used to the discord pings from an unnamed mystery person - since no one had the fucking balls to ask her who it was after an incident awhile back. One poor soul had asked two weeks ago and her resulting death glare had trended on Twitter that following week, Levi had even cross posted it to the Demon's version of Twitter where much to her dismay it went viral there too. So her stream chat did the next best thing: there was a poll link pinned in chat for the current contenders as to who it was. She rather enjoyed 'angry cat' and had voted for it herself when it first popped up because Levi did have the same frown as that cat when he got wicked upset at something. Ava giggled to herself while thinking about the last time he had gotten upset over something she had said as she continued to tank moving her way through the path around the instance that she could do in her fucking sleep to make the timer. That happy noise that escaped her caused a rather large explosion of confusion from the stream chat, icons of mass hysteria ran rampant and the poll fluctuated with new contenders as her followers freaked out at what they were seeing. Their death princess had actually giggled. 

Ava heard the nonstop pings of chat over her playlist she had for tanking and frowned while she skimmed the chat while waiting for the healer to stop being oom. She had been aggressively pulling mobs and tried to be considerate for her poor healer. Trepidation filled her while she watched the two mods go nuts trying to reign everyone in. Fuck, she had giggled out loud. A nagging feeling that this was going to bite her in the ass for a long time came to mind when she noticed Levi had pinged her. 

Fuck. 

She felt a flush run down her neck and was almost terrified to shift her head to see if the stream could see how badly she was turning red. Maybe with the dim lighting they couldn't see anything and she was safe. As the pings threatened to deafen her, she could only cry internally that her ability to hide was not in the cards tonight. 

"One second," she muted her stream and dropped from the guild's discord voice channel dedicated to groups running keys. Tabbed out of the game, she ignored the angry whispers and party chat that told her to stop fucking off and get tanking before the key died on them. 

"Levi," she alt tabbed back into the game while Levi's static voice came over her headset when he accepted the discord voice call. He must have grabbed his shittier travel headphones to take to the library. 

"Ava," 

"You're the fuckin worst," she growled and typed out a few quick messages before picking up where she had stopped tanking before this whole shit storm kicked off. 

She heard him take a deep breath of air and let out a giggle of his own, "Oh, do continue," 

Not caring how her stream chat was losing their shit over her facial expressions and desperately trying to read her lips, she snapped at Levi much to his delight. "I will never give you the password at this rate, you absolute degenerate." 

"Awww," he hummed out and sighed, "wait, don't turn off your stream - I like watching your cute expressions. You're practically a 2D girl when I see you like this. Did you know there's fan art of you?" He practically cooed in her ear and she hated how much she enjoyed that sound. She had seen the fan art. Some of it was actually cute. There were some that she definitely planned on sending Levi that featured tentacles now that he felt like making fun of her. 

Ava felt her eyes go wide and she stopped her hand from swatting at her cam. She had to be in the middle of a full on mental melt down all thanks to Levi whispering to her through her headset. More icons of her face were flying through the chat out of the corner of her eye. She was stuck pretty hard between a rock and a hard place.

"I'm hanging up. If you get me killed, you're paying my repair bill."

Levi didn't have a chance to respond as she bounced back into the discord voice channel to rejoin her group. 

Ava kept her stream muted, there was no way - even if outside fucking snowed and froze over - she wasn't going to un-mute her mic for these savages in her stream. That purple haired Otaku was doing shit to her brain and she didn't need the general public hearing about it and recording it to be forever on display until the dawn of time. She had not been expecting that demure nerd to be so forward while texting. She paused while tanking right before the last boss, waiting for a patrol to walk by when it hit her. _This was a game to him_. When they interacted over discord, through the game chat feature and texting each other it was different than than IRL for him. That realization had her grounded; she felt a rather sadistic grin tease across her lips. She felt more in control now that she understood the context of his bullshit. Her stream chat went nuts with endless 'I don't know if I'm more turned on or scared rn' and 'why not both!', 'definitely both!' as she sat there and plotted. Two could play that game. She was coming for him and hard. 

Once their key was done, she waited while her group went on a bio break. She made a show of texting on her phone for a bit longer than necessary before looking up at her cam and winking after hitting send. _Take that, nerd._

Ava leaned over in her chair and grabbed a few different colors of nail polish from the rack on the back part of her desk. Most of her collection was still in shipping limbo, but Asmo had been kind enough to lend her a few of his favorites when he noted that despite her long nails she hadn't worn any polishes - much to his dismay. She hadn't said anything when she realized he had given her six different shades of blues so dark they could almost be purple but now she was going to use that in her favor. She held up two of her favorite shades Asmo had given her and then just to mess with Levi, a rather shockingly violent green color. Because of course, once one brother noticed that another was doing something nice for her - the rest had joined in and given her their favorite shades. To screw with all of them she had kept to pale pastel colors that depending on the light could be any one of their colors just to leave them guessing. As she eyed her chipped nail polish, she couldn't help but giggle again. Un-muting herself to continue teasing Levi, she made it sound like she was asking her chat for their opinion. 

"What do you think? Should I go with one of these-" she hefted up one almost purple color that Asmo had given her and then a pastel blue one from Belphie in her left hand and tilted her head to the side as if considering her options and taking everything very seriously before pausing to spin the green bottle in her right hand rather playfully for the stream to see. "But I am feeling a bit frisky and this color is just speaking to me." 

She muted her stream as she began to remove her old polish until the group came back and was ready to run another key together. Her stream chat was having an absolute end of the world level of melt down that she had asked for their opinion directly and as a result team ultra violet vs team electric jade was in full swing as they battled it out. A ping from her phone as it lit up with a text was the only result she wanted. Not caring that the stream picked up on her smirk - if anything she wanted him to see it - she checked her phone as the guild group started the timer countdown. 

The first boss had gone down when Levi finally gave up and texted her. Since the key level was getting higher, the timer was getting shorter and the mobs were getting beefier. Still, she flicked her gaze over to her phone and chanced a peek. 

The stream chat exploded with icons and a huge boost of subscriptions for the month when she removed her sweatshirt, revealing a skin tight paper thin t-shirt with a grunge band logo across her chest that could barely be made out because it was so old and faded. Huh. If she had known simply teasing the fuck out of Levi while she was live was going to be this profitable, she would have done this ages ago. Ava did her best to not think about how Mammon was rubbing off on her as she painted one nail a deep purple color after her healer had cried out for a mana break. Her addon had them ahead of timing out their key, so she had agreed to pause - and because it allowed her to continue being a shit to Levi on stream. While waiting she held up her painted nail for her viewers to see, "Anyone know the name to this polish?" It was almost becoming a junkie's habit with the high she was chasing while quickly muting and un-muting herself on stream. 

Some of her more observant and savvy chat followers quickly dug through the drudges of the internet trying to match the bottle she was using with the name. Once they got it, they began spamming the chat with egg plant emojis and exclamation marks when they figured it out. It was innocent enough, the color on her nail was almost the same shade. Confusion rippled through the masses watching her stream as the more innocent viewers tried to pry what was so funny out of the ones in the know as it quickly got out of control. Ava ran her tongue along her bottom lip before putting the nail polish bottle down from Illamasqua called " _Phallic_ " and turning back to her group once they were ready. 

At the end of the second key she was glad they wanted to take another five min bio. That past key had been one of the longer instances and she needed to stretch out before she got cramped. Plus it was more time to tease Levi, she grinned when she saw he had sent two texts. 

She got up from her chair and began to wander a bit with her phone, her one painted nail had dried already and she couldn't help but grin like an idiot while she tapped it on her screen while waiting for Levi to text back. Their flirting and banter had her giddy and she could almost forgive him for his earlier internet hogging ways. 

Her computer began to ping insistently in her headset as the group tried to get her attention. She did her best to not groan as she flopped back down into her chair. A discord notification from Levi had her puzzled, there wasn't any response from him yet on her phone. Clicking on the link he sent her, it took her to a private playlist he had created almost two weeks ago back when they binge watched each other's favorite anime seasons after he had helped her set up her rig. Trying to keep herself somewhat stoic, she did her best to not melt at the piano covers of her favorite anime openings started playing. 

She was on the final boss when she finally snapped and almost threw her phone across her room. It sat on her desk with no response and she almost screamed when the boss killed her since she was so distracted and fucking Levi hadn't responded. 

Ava felt like a character in one of those tropes where their feet were moving faster than their body as she scrambled to get off her bed and not fall flat on her face. Barely keeping herself from making a complete idiot of herself, she opened the door but took a step back in surprise when Levi darted in and shut the door quickly behind him. 

"Hey,"

"Hey yourself," his tail snaked around her hips before she could ask him what was up. "I'm only doing this for the wifi password, so don't ambush me." 

Ava shuddered as the scales from his tail ran smoothly against her skin under her shirt, "Yeah, okay, I'll be good," her voice was breathy and light as she tried to remember her own name. She would take whatever he was willing to give her. Even if it meant being felt up by his tail. The tip of his tail teased her skin against the elastic band of her spandex. Yeah, she was totally sending him that weird tentacle porn she had found done by a fan of herself a few months ago. That is, if the closet pervert who had moved behind her hadn't found it already. A low whine embarrassingly escaped her as his tail tightened around her hips.

"Password, Ava," his voice was low in her ear. She could feel the warmth from his body behind her, but he stayed just far enough out of reach to not touch her anymore than necessary to tease her with his tail. 

"Nope," she half moaned and giggled - it trailed off into a ragged sound when he squeezed again. 

His tongue clicked dangerously close to the back of her neck and she felt herself tighten at the sensation. All the hair along the back of her neck was standing on edge as she held her breath.

"Fuck," she breathed out as a sigh. 

Her body tensed as the tip of his tail dipped below the band of her leggings and pushed down along her hip. 

"Password," 

"Ava is Queen, no spaces, alternate upper and lower case on each letter, then the year."

His tail tightened deliciously around her thigh, the hard scales biting against her skin as he tested the password with his D.D.D. She let out a whimper and began to gently shake.

"Your idea or Lucifer's," she almost fell to the floor when he released her, her left leg had gone numb and her whole brain felt like it had been electrocuted. 

"Lucifer's," she barely managed to get her mouth to cooperate as Levi smirked while he watched her struggle. 

When he confirmed that he was able to connect again to the wifi, he slipped out the door of her room just as quickly as he had arrived without a farewell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell @ me on twitter - @moosechan2


	2. Punishment for the envious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing that tail kink  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing: Levi x Ava [M/F]
> 
> Talk/use of non-human sex organs (fish, dragon, leviathan, etc)  
> Exhibition kink - that tail travels in public  
> Anal Tail sex  
> Teasing with talks of pegging
> 
> Envy was defined by Dante as 'a desire to deprive other men of theirs' : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? In my Porn?
> 
> It's more likely than you think.

It had gotten to the point where not even RAD was safe from their sexting. He had become insatiable, asking for more during classes and lectures. It didn't matter that neither one of them could do anything about it as they fidget in their chairs. He still wanted more. The looks she got in class from everyone around them had him jealous. She was his and he wanted to occupy every waking thought. 

The heat that flooded Ava's face at the thought of maybe progressing a bit further than their first attempt after the battle for the wifi password had her almost as red as a tomato. Levi had been opening up more and more since that had happened a month ago. Texting seemed to be the best since he responded positively to the weird blend of sexting and photos peppered in with their usual chatting. It really helped boost her confidence that he always asking for more - especially when she sent dirty pictures of her dressed up in a few of his favorite character's outfits. His first rejection burned in the back of her thoughts, a steady reminder to wait and hold out. So she took pictures - and there were endless pictures. He hadn't sent her one yet, but she did her best not to bother him about it. If he wasn't ready, he wasn't ready. 

But there was only so much her fingers could do to relieve the tension - she framed the pictures to Levi as a way to tease him but it only made it worse for her as the days dragged by. Asmo had tried to recommend for her some of his own favorite sex toys when he cornered her in the hallway earlier in the week. He had let it slip that he could smell her sexual frustration and it only made it worse. No matter that she had been slightly terrified by how daunting they looked. But now as the week was ending, they started to look maybe not half bad. Then her D.D.D. had informed her in class yesterday that the last box she had been waiting for had been delivered. She had almost cried in relief. Because of course the last box to come was the one containing her sex toys. 

Then Levi went and dialed the cuteness notch up to eleven during their final class of the day. 

She knew Levi would be careful with her models and collections that she had been building over the years. His collection almost rivaled hers in size - he preferred to buy his pre-built while she liked to call her swearing at tiny pieces of plastic for hours on end while she built hers fun. There were only so many times she could come back from class to her Gundams locked in an epic battle against her x-wings and AT-ST legos before she wanted to start fucking with his collection. Between the two of them, she knew it would quickly get out of hand and someone would end up with a bent model and a broken heart. 

As they left the lecture hall and made their way back to the house, his tail slipped casually into her hand without any heads up. She blinked at the scaly texture that ran smoothly against her skin, looking down to realize what it was before she freaked out. After the wifi battle they had started walking to and from campus together, she had been surprised when he stopped doing the online version of their classes and physically came in. Surprised, but also very pleased. This was the first time he had made a move to try and touch her outside her own meddling. 

"Oh," was the only word that escaped her lips.

"You like it?"

"Yeah," she wrapped her fingers gently around his tail and gave him a squeeze. 

He flushed a deep red, possibly the deepest she had seen him go. "Please be gentle, it's sensitive." 

"Fuck," she closed her eyes, "don't tell me that, Levi." 

"I'm sorry," his gaze fell away from Ava's and he seemed uptight about something. "Hey," 

She made a non-committal noise as to not scare him. It was slightly worrying how apprehensive he was, the only thing that kept her from completely freaking out was that his tail was still firmly between her fingers. 

But then he seemed to change his mind. "It's nothing," 

"It's not nothing, but I won't push you." Ava barely remembered to keep the squeeze light when she tried to reassure him. "Judgement free, anytime," 

"I know, I'm just," he chewed on the side of his mouth for a moment, his thoughts obviously racing. "I know you're aware I'm a demon, I just," 

Ava smiled brightly, holding his tail up a bit higher playfully. "Yep, definitely a demon," 

"You know that the sea theme in my room isn't for show,"

"Yeah, I've read the _Lanterne of Light_ thanks to Satan." Ava tilted her head to the side, unsure where this was going. That book, while very much appropriate for understanding the demons around her, had been incredibly dense. More than one tear had been shed while attempting to read it. 

"You don't have any questions about it?"

He seemed caught in disbelief as they walked, Ava felt like there was something she was missing. That she should be asking questions. "I don't have any at the moment?" Doubt crept into her voice as she watched Levi's face shutter, his thoughts drifting away and out of reach. 

"Alright,"

"Hey, no, Levi, stop," she tugged him by his tail out of the main walking path for pedestrians. He followed only because the vice like grip gave him no other option. "Come here," she lead them over to a quiet pocket of space standing on an empty stoop of a closed shop. "What's wrong,"

He pouted, refusing to meet her gaze. 

"Leviathan," her invocation of his name was dark, but not cruel. 

"My desire to be normal for you has been a struggle that has consumed me." 

His gaze was somewhere near his feet, and she felt her heart squeeze at his confession. "Levi," she held up his tail in both hands, leaning forward to try and get him to look up at her. "I am literally holding you tail because I like it," 

Levi's laugh was a short bark that held no warmth, "If that was the only thing about me that wasn't normal. I know you enjoy that part. The discontent within me has been a source of loud discord. You don't understand how badly I want to be like my brothers."

"Why would you want that," Ava's face is serious, her fingers running over his tail tentatively in hope that it would be seen as soothing. 

His shoulders crumple, "Because I'm scared, that you'll-" he stops, pausing and blinking furiously. 

"That I will what? How do you know my desires before I know them myself?" 

  
A weak smile is offered up to him and he can only laugh with a shake of his head. "I know human desires, Ava. There is only one thing that weighs down a soul more than envy, and that is pride." His thumb has a faint tremor to it as he lets it run down the center part of her chin in a brief moment of weakness. 

"You didn't think I'd be into your tail," she tries a new angle, stubborn and determined to not let him shake her from her path. 

"That is true, you are a rather peculiar human." 

"How about this," she ran her hand down the length of his tail lovingly, letting her fingers caress across the dark scales that gleamed in the street lights. "If I am ever uncomfortable with anything, I'll say a safe word." She held up a finger for him to not interrupt, but didn't remove her hand from his tail. "You will need to trust me that I will be honest with you, and in return I will trust you to be honest with me." 

His eyes were flashing with endless possibilities running rampant through them. Ava held her breath while she waited. 

"Goldie," he finally said, and when she gave him a look of confusion he laughed - the first true laugh since they had left campus. "Think about it, when will we ever talk about Mammon's credit card." 

Ava did her best not to laugh, "Alright, Goldie it is." 

"Though," he shifted on his feet, "I'm not sure how many times I have to remind you how sensitive my tail is." 

His high cheek bones were flushed pink and his lips had a sheen to them due to his tongue constantly flicking out to lick his bottom lip. 

"Oh," she almost dropped the appendage as if it was on fire. While they had been talking about things that left her with trepidation, she had found it soothing to run her hands over and over down the scales and trace unseen patterns. "Sorry,"

"Please don't be," his voice was strained, no longer mellow, "I'm fine. More than fine. Just don't stop, I didn't say our word, please,"

"Fuck," she faintly breathes the word out like a prayer. 

"Let me hear it," his desire was laced in his voice as the low pitch resonates within Ava. An answering whimper escapes her as he lets his tail wind around her fingers, capturing her wrists. 

"We're still out in public," her thoughts gradually pull through the fog that had settled into her brain. 

"I'm not doing anything indecent, though we are in hell," 

A hush falls over her body, goosebumps racing down her arms from where his tail slithered and wound across her skin. "Fuck," she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, in no way invoking Goldie. 

His nose was a ghost of a feeling that ran along the side of her neck, a rustling of clothing as he stepped in close to her. Outside of their brief hugs, this has been the closest he has willingly gotten to her. Ava found her lungs burning for air, but unwilling to break the spell. 

"As much as I want everyone to watch, knowing they can't have you -" his teeth were tender against her neck, a delicate promise of his desires. 

"Please, fuck, Leviathan," Ava was faintly aware that the tip of his tail was running across the back of her arm, up along her skin and then under the tight spandex material of her top. She gasped loudly when it began to tease the top of her breasts. The tip of his tail toyed the tops of her bra cups, tracing the line where skin met fabric. It left her sensitive and faint. 

"I want to keep this lewd face all to myself," his smile was an easy contrast to his words that hit her like a train. 

The sensation of his tail slithering across her heated skin left her shivering. He readjusted himself so that he could drag her along on their way back to the house, her feet stumbling as she tried to keep up while still embraced within the confines of his tail. 

"Shall we?" 

"Levi," she was no longer calm, her face on fire as his tail continued to explore below her clothes. "We are in public,"

"No one is paying attention unless you point it out,"

It was true, no one really paid them any mind. His tail was unobtrusive enough as it moved under the material of the hoodie tied around her hips, though her flaming red face was a dead give away for what was happening if anyone did a double take.

When they finally slipped into Levi's room, she almost cried with relief. 

"Why didn't you say it?" He took in her over stimulated face, sensitive reactions to his tail and the very red flush creeping up from the confines of her tight halter top. "Ah," he tutted, "I know why. You liked it," his voice practically sang the words out soothingly. 

Ava made a small noise, a feeble denial that fell short of selling the lie. The noise was choked off when his tail ran up her arms again, reaching out to touch any bit of her skin that was exposed. 

"Plus this crop top you're wearing," he almost purrs as his tail reached out to inch it slowly up her body, "it's just so short," he lets his tail pause mid hitch as the material catches on the underside of her breasts. "So short and tight," 

Ava couldn't figure out what to focus on, his pink tongue as it peeked out from between his lips while he used his tail to torture her - or what his tail was actually doing to her. The thought of what his mouth could do to her, when he finally place his lips against her skin. The sharp flashes were hints of his sharp teeth and she craved the bite marks he would leave against her skin. Indents for him to kiss and make better after biting down. 

He pulled her from her thoughts, "You do know how to invoke envy so well from everyone at our school, do you know how intoxicating that feeling is - smelling how envy clings to everyone around you-" he licked the corner of his mouth and took a steady breath of air. "The joy I have felt all day, watching everyone around you fill with despair when they realize their misfortune that they can never have you." His tail is adept at its task, slowly revealing her bra and the tops of her breasts from underneath her top. "You are so cold when others try to flirt with you, do you even realize it?"

"If it isn't from you," Ava felt a shiver run down her spine, "then I don't care."

"So cold, so perfect," his dexterous tail teased between her breasts, wrapping around them and squeezing until she cried out. "Being able to see what you do to yourself, all because you are so desperate in your want for only me." His voice trailed off, a sinful look on his face as a finger trailed down over his cheek. "That does things to a demon," the low sound of his voice sent a shiver over her body and her heart skipped a beat. "Perfect," his praise had her shivering almost uncontrollably. "Open up for me?"

"My mouth?" Ava tilted her head back to look up at him and when he nodded, she complied. 

"Yes," the sinful sight of her open lips had been plaguing his thoughts since she first sent him that tentacle folder of porn. "Two taps if you need me to stop," 

Her confused look melted into one of debauched perversion when she realized why she would be needing to be tapping instead of saying their agreed upon word. 

The tip of his tail ran along her bottom lip, pulling it down and letting it bounce back into place teasingly. She playfully let her tongue dip out to lick it affectionately. Ava had meant to just dart her tongue against his tail as a quick motion, but when she saw how that simple touch of her wet tongue against his tail affected him - she moved quick to suck on the tip before he could change his mind. 

Her tongue teased the underside of his tail and she was rewarded with the sight of Levi standing stock still in shock as tiny tremors raced down his tail. A grin spread over her face and she leaned forward to take as much of it into her mouth that she could, sucking down hard before letting it pop out with a lewd wet noise. The part that had been in her mouth gleamed wet with her spit. Levi seemed to continue to be out of commission so she took her time with gentle licks and sucking on the portions that she could get into her mouth. It was hard to keep her hands to herself and she almost wished she could sit on her hands while she played with her new toy. He wasn't saying Goldie, but she wasn't exactly sure he could process enough brain cells to formulate the word with his mouth and she didn't want to take advantage of that. 

"Levi?" She bit down playfully on the tip of his tail. 

That seemed to do the trick, snapping him out of his thoughts with a growl. "Lean over my desk," 

"Yes, sir," 

When she bent over his rather clean desk, which always surprised her, she looked over her shoulder and gave him a little smirk. "Now what?"

"You enjoy what I'm about to do, you needy girl."

"I can't help it if I know what I want," she hummed playfully with a slight shake of her hips. 

His tail slapped against her ass as a warning, "Did I say you could move?"

"No, sir," she practically breathed out with a content sigh. 

"Now stay still," 

Her head thumped onto his desk as his tail snaked across her ass and the tip tugged on the hem of her shorts. 

"Ava," 

Her muffled reply was lost amidst the panting and moaning. 

"You're not wearing any-" 

"Nope," she tilted her head to the side, looking at him with only one eye gleaming with a knowing light. 

A string of curses left his mouth in a language she assumed was long dead. 

Before she could sass him, or ask him to teach her a few fun new curse words - his tail was back on her skin. A whine escaped her, a noise that hit Levi like a truck. He could see how wet she was for him and how Ava was doing nothing to hide it. If anything her legs opened a bit wider to entice him into action. The tip of his tail pulsed against her skin, it feels like a thrusting motion over and over against the inside of her thigh that only ramps up how loud her whine became. 

"That's it," he encouraged her softly, "let my brother's know what they're missing out on," 

  
Ava lets out a string of curses of her own when the tip of his tail flicked against her dripping cunt. Then she loudly screams when it moved upward and pressed against her ass, teasing the puckered hole with quick and light pulsing motions. It's such a gentle movement, it pressing in and out teasing her so. A desk drawer next to her opens and shuts but she can't be fucked to lift her head to see what happened. The click of a top and the cold sensation of liquid dripping down her ass told her it was lube. Ava managed to crack open an eye and look up at him. He was enraptured at the sight of tipping the bottle of lube over and letting small dribbles run down over her ass and his tail. 

"Fuck," she clenched against his tail as it started to tease her open and probe deeper. 

He hissed in response, biting down hard on his lip. 

"Please," her voice was weak as she pleaded with him. He complied, pouring more lube onto his tail until he was satisfied that he could fuck her without much pain. "I need you so badly," 

A good four inches of his tail at the end was thin and that part easily slid into her, due to her constant use of toys. 

"You can take me so well, I'm so glad we've been practicing,"

Her fingers clamored against the flat surface, desperately trying to find a purchase to grip when he starts to press further into her ass. 

"Levi, please - I need you to just -" she chokes out, arching her back and filled with such an ache to be touched by more than just his tail as more of the scale covered appendage fucks itself into her. 

"If you can talk, I'm obviously not doing this right," he huffed and started to pick up the pace. "Remember to use our word if it's too much," 

  
Ava's head dropped back onto the cool surface of his desk, all thoughts and desires gone the moment his tail picked up its pace fucking her ass. "Show me what you can do," she practically purred. 

The foreign swearing in dead languages was back, this time with full sentences accented with harder thrusts from his tail. 

Her hand snaked between her legs, middle finger swiftly rubbing her clit while she clenched down on his tail. Levi eagerly pressed forward, picking up the pace as he watched Ava's fingers dance with familiarity over her own body. It had always turned him on, watching her play with herself for him to enjoy. But now he got to watch her and fuck her ass with his tail and it was beginning to be too much. He needed a release of his own, something he had struggled with since she had entered into his life. 

Enraptured by her shallow gasping and writhing hips, he did his best to keep the thrusts of his tail in time with her pacing. Her head was thrown back, moans loud and clear with her desire that easily kept him encouraged that this was truly what she wanted. His peculiar little human.

"I need you," her cries had him stiff with apprehension. 

"Ava," 

"Did I fucking stutter,"

Her glare pinned him in place, his tail not moving in fear. 

"No,"

"Did I say that stupid useless idiot's credit card's name?"

"No," he was slower to answer this time, but her glare left little room for argument. 

"Then why won't you," her jaw was tight with need, he could see how much she wanted him and it filled him with dread that he could lose that. 

"If I touch you, I won't be able to stop." It was a broken demon's acknowledgement that left his lips as a confession to what he had been hiding behind. "If I start now, then you find out this isn't want you want, I won't be able to stand not being able to touch you," she barely caught the next part, it was low and not meant for her ears. "Especially if one of my brother's snatches you up, I wouldn't be able to watch." 

"I won't want you to stop," she huffed without any anger, "so what's the problem, darling, because I don't see it."

"You haven't seen it yet," his tail slowly started to retract from her. 

"I see you, and I want you," 

"No," he shook his head, "you haven't seen everything,"

"Is this a demon human thing that I wouldn't get because no one gave me the memo," she was boneless and unable to press herself off his desk. Her arms shook when she tried to push herself up. 

"It's a demon thing, particularly, a Leviathan dragon ocean creature demon thing," he slowly admitted as he backed up to give her space.

"The decor kind of hinted that," she smiled softly while she managed to hoist herself up. Ava was a wreck, her clothing was askew and her hair was a goner. "Can I make up my mind for myself, instead of you taking that choice from me?"

Leviathan sighed, apprehension tight within his chest. "I'm scared," 

"Do you want to say our word?" She stood before him, trying to put her top and put it back in place. Her shorts were somewhere tossed away, but in the moment it really wasn't that important.

"Almost,"

"You know I won't push you," 

"I know,"

"You know I've accepted you,"

Levi's laugh was sad, more at himself than at Ava and she knew that. 

"Hey," she took a few small steps towards him, letting his tail wrap around her in a comforting way for both of them. 

"Hey," he whispered back. 

"I promise, no judgement, let me make my choice." 

They stood staring at each other until he finally nodded, a brief movement of his head. 

"Okay,"

"Okay,"

He pulled his sweatshirt off, doing his best to not look Ava in the eye as he started to disrobe. 

So far, so good. She looked him over for whatever would be the cause of his hang up. Ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes, one nose, two horns, one tail, normal colored skin. As more of his skin and more of his body came out from under wraps she took more stock of his body. Nothing was sticking out, besides their matching sigils and the tattoos on his neck. 

When he paused with his boxers, that's when she realized he had saved it for last. Whatever was under that bit of clothing was the source of all his apprehension and fear. "I haven't seen anything I don't like so far," she gave him a small smile. 

"But you will," his answering smile was sad. 

She blinked when he stood before her fully naked. It had seemed odd, earlier that there had been no bulge in his pants. Ava knew he was turned on, he hadn't said that silly stopping word. But everything was....flat. 

"Wait," she looked up at him in confusion, "there's nothing there,"

"No," he answered, his face a deep shade of red as he filled with shame but he didn't expand. 

"Can I come closer?"

This had already gone better than he had ever dreamed of, he could only nod. 

Ava knelt down in front of him, now eye level with his hips. "I have so many questions, Levi,"

Her breath was warm against his skin and he found himself standing completely still in hopes she didn't change her mind and bolt. 

"Wait, is that," a faint line could be seen running vertical along the dead center of his hips. Now that she was closer, it was more apparent and she curiously pressed her finger against it. 

"Ah, Ava - no, fuck," a garbled mess of dead languages left his mouth when her finger sank into him. 

She was so startled she fell back onto her bare ass and looked at her finger in wonder. It was coated with a clear slime and when she lifted it to her nose to smell it, Levi let out a choked cry. Tentatively she licked it and to her it tasted salty, almost like the ocean. Licking her lips, she hummed and looked up at Levi. She was rewarded with a look of pure sin. "What is that," she breathed out in wonder. 

"It's a bit hard for ocean creatures or dragons to swim or fly around with their junk out," 

"Wait, so your dick," 

"Is inside me," he nodded before taking on, "among other things,"

"What does that mean," 

"If you were a man-" he breaks their gaze and looks to the side. 

It clicks in her brain, "I'd be able to fuck it?"

"Yeah," his whole upper torso is flush red and he can't look her in the eye.

"Babe, I don't need to be a man for that to happen if you want it to," her grin turns feral at the implication. "But holy shit," she scrambled to be on her knees, not above dirty tricks to get what she wanted. She lowered her lashes then looked up at him drinking in his wide eyes full of hope, "please touch me."

He pulled her up to him in a surge of movement, their lips crashing together in a messy movement of teeth and tongue. Ava felt like her skin was on fire, being denied his touch for so long and now his hands were everywhere. "I've missed this sensation," she practically begged against his lips, "I've needed your touch for so long," 

"Ava," he murmurs against her lips, "please don't go back to your room."

"After I've finally gotten what I've wanted?" Her look is incredulous when she breaks their kiss. She finally grins and laughs after searching his face for any lingering doubts. "I am going no where." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been toying with how to handle Levi's skittishness towards sex/touch. Because it's not so much of a 'humans are gross' but a 'I am scared shitless at being rejected by my desires" & "she'll never want to touch me once she sees what I am" 
> 
> Since he is a literal sea creature and or dragon depending on who you listen to - I would like to take the time to point out just how interesting sex & anatomy can get at the bottom of the deep blue sea. 
> 
> Bless.


	3. It's always the quiet ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Monster Porn  
> Today's fun fact is brought to you by sharks having 2 dicks. 
> 
> Bless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fish anatomy is already established in Biology to be really out there. Dragons and sea monsters, much to my dismay, do not exist. Today in my Ted Talk I'd like to take a moment to explore...

"Still okay?"

His breath was hitched in his throat, suddenly dry as her fingers lightly danced over his hips. 

"Still okay," she placed feather light kisses along his sharp hip bones. Her skin had goose bumps raised all along her arms and down her back. It had felt weird to be dressed while he had stripped, so she had quickly followed suit. But his room was slightly chillier than the rest of the house and soon she didn't know if she was shivering from desire or because it was cold. 

"I mean-" he half choked on his words when she nipped hard on the inside of his thigh. 

"I mean it, Levi," she emphasized her words and did her best to ignore the chill in the air. Instead she soothed the red indents left by her teeth with her tongue, running it slowly along the two half moon shapes left in his skin. If she kept herself busy, she'd probably stay warm. 

"It's just," he tried to keep his voice calm under the slight glare she was giving him from underneath her lashes. It was just so fucking hot to see her like this, this was a new side that he knew no one else knew about in the house and the thought drove him wild. He didn't know if he could push his luck to get her like this all the time, or if she'd flay him alive the moment she figured it out.

Not that it wouldn't be worth it. He'd do anything within his powers to stay in this moment with her. Anything was worth it if it meant she kept touching him. Her nails, the long tips left trails of fire across his skin. Burning infernos he never wanted to put out. His color flashed on her nails in the dim lighting of his room and he wondered what it would take for her to sharpen them into claws. Then he could die happy. 

"Just what," Ava prompted him without being deterred by the look on his face, if anything it spurred her onward to let her fingers continue exploring. Slowly she let the tips of her fingers tease closer to the slit in his skin that had set him off before. She wanted to see that look, that flash of hidden something he kept under wraps and hidden in his depths. That was what she wanted to draw out of him tonight. 

Levi moaned out a low curse in a language Ava couldn't comprehend, but the guttural sound of the word did things to her brain regardless. She wanted him to keep talking dirty to her in languages she didn't understand. Mouth pressed to his skin, she gradually kissed her way towards his slit. Rewarded with more words that held no literal meaning to her other than 'keep going' she mouthed the skin right below the bottom of the slit. Ignoring how her knees were protesting against the wood flooring, she focused on the task at hand. Getting Levi to beg. 

His full body shivers prompted her to new highs in her depravity. More of that salty cum leaked from the slit to rewarded for all her hard wrought effort. Licking her lips, she looked up at him and held his gaze while lapping up what his body was offering. 

"Ava," his fingers gently worked into her hair, combing through her loose curls hoping to encourage her to never stop. She had zero intentions of doing so without his urging, but leaned into his touch and smiled anyways. 

"Yes, Levi?"

"Fuck," he finally cursed in English and she showed a bit of teeth her in smile as it grew. 

"We'll get there," and she went back to her previous task of teasing the fuck out of him with her tongue. 

"Please Ava," he moaned, the full body tremors increasing until his fingers trembled against her the side of her face. 

"What do you want from me?"

"Here," his left hand left her face and moved down to capture her own. "Just go slow," his whisper was a gentle kiss against her sweat slicked skin, "when you reach in to get them,"

"Them," she blinked a few times, her brain trying to process what he had said while Levi nimbly pressed her fingers ever so slowly into his slit. "What, oh," she breathed out in wonder when Levi choked on a cry from the sensation of her fingers slipping inside him. "Oh, oh, fuck," her finger curled around what she was guessing was his hard dick. It felt average, nothing that could scare her to try and put inside her. 

Then her knuckles brushed against something else when she curled her fingers around it to grasp it gently - she had heeded his warning to not rush and accidentally hurt him. Her brain felt lost in a lethargic fog as she tried to keep up with the events as they were unfolding. He had mentioned having both parts, was that it? But they felt the same. Same width, same flat shape on one side, same length. 

Wait. 

"You have two dicks," she breathed out in wonder, sending up a silent prayer. Truly she had been blessed on this day while in hell. 

Levi was silent above her, but his trembling had increased as her fingers danced over his hardening members while she explored into his best kept secret from her. If the feeling of her fingers gently probing inside him didn't feel so fucking good, he would have pinned her to the floor and taken her right then and there. But the gentle brush of her sharp nails was a very real reminder of how careful they had to be. He hissed out at the sensation of her soft fingers teasing his members. 

Ava didn't care that Levi was silent, the only sound coming from him was his breathing. The uneven fluctuation of his lungs was a very obvious indicator that he didn't want her to stop. It was adorable, watching him flush with desire while she played with him - teasing his cocks ever so cautiously between her fingers. The new sensation of actively pulling out his dicks was one she wanted to commit to memory. But it was also an unknown, and mindful of her nails, she tentatively started to ease him out from the slit. "I fucking can't wait to get them inside me," her brain kick started out of her idle thoughts with the high voltage desire to get them both inside her. 

He didn't answer her, instead she quickly found the scenery shifting as she was tossed over his shoulder. Her fingers glistened with his slick juices and she protested loudly to being manhandled and interrupted from her fun. He wasn't completely out, instead she had been teased with just the angry red tip of one of his cocks. She had been so close. Pouting, she hit his back with the palm of her hand to continue her protest. 

"Enough," he said sternly, his tail swatted across her bare ass. "I don't have any more patience, Ava. You're cold, and I'm not about to let my human freeze to death before I can get what I've been dreaming about for weeks. I'm going to warm you up then fuck you down into your bed until you can think of nothing else but me."

"What if I already do? Think of only you?" 

Her rather innocent toying with his sanity had him groaning and gripping her tight as a warning. "You're going to be the end of me,"

"Glad I can return the favor," her face was dreamy, flushed red with the promise of the incoming fuck session. With two dicks. And his tail. Truly, she was blessed. Every fantasy she ever had up on Earth was coming true and it only took pushing Levi's buttons just the right way to get him to fulfill them. 

His groan was louder and he swatted her ass again. "Enough, you brat." 

"You like it," she hummed and dragged her nails up his back in retaliation. 

He hissed and arched into the sensation, "I will fuck you against the wall if you keep this up,"

"Promise?" 

Levi was back to speaking in dead languages as he manhandled her with more tail swats. Her ass smarted, but the soothing strokes of his scale covered tail more than made up for the burning feeling it left with each lash. When they moved, she swayed with each step and giggled. 

"Wait, wait," she made grabby hands towards his sweatshirt that was on his bed. 

"What?" He blinked and tried to figure out what she wanted from him. 

"I wanna wear your sweatshirt," 

"I want to parade you around naked in my arms in front of my brothers," he pressed a few kisses against her hip. "But we can't always get what we want, now can we."

"How about this," her skin tingled as the click of the door had her head shooting up with a slight hint of fear dancing down her spine. "Compromise, you grab your sweatshirt and I won't complain too much about whatever you're about to do."

He paused, playfully acting like he was considering her request. 

"I've already got you where I want you," 

"I want you to fuck me while I wear your sweatshirt, Levi," 

Almost instantly he was moving them to the edge of the white claw foot tub he called his bed to snag the sweatshirt. "Deal," he sounded rather pleased with himself. 

He didn't bother to try and cover her or himself when he took them out into the hallway. "Levi, where are we-" Ava tried not to squint at the harsh hallway lamps that were too bright against her eyes. 

"Do you want to alert my brothers, you nasty girl. You know they can't resist the sound of your sweet voice," he hummed pleased with himself when she immediately shut her mouth. "I don't mind," he practically purred, "if anything I want them to see," his hand tapped her ass with a playful smack that echoed down the thankfully empty hallway. 

"I know they know by now, you're not exactly quiet and the house is far too much of an echo chamber." His hand soothed against her skin, but the burning feeling only increased as he continued to paint a mental picture for her inner thoughts to run wild with. "Do you think they're all jerking themselves off, oh, I know, " he practically fucking keened with a twisted delight. "Maybe they found a willing human for their bed? Maybe one that looks like you," he hummed with a small laugh, "there are a few, down at RAD, did you know? Those lucky girls are probably getting their brains screwed out of their bodies right now, with how desperate my brothers are for you. But they can't have you," the last five words were accented with a sharp slap to her ass. The sound of the five hard impacts from the palm of his hand against her now welting ass were loud and her ears were burning, not with shame, but with how turned on she was. Her whimper betrayed her thoughts and she bit down hard on her knuckles. 

"Oh?" Levi’s voice was low, "do you like that?" They had stopped in front of the door to her room, it was a short trip down the hallway but he had dragged it out with a leisurely stroll. As if he was walking through the park without a care in the world instead of him being very naked while hauling an also very naked human into her room with the debauched intentions to give her the dick down of a lifetime. "Should we go fuck on the couch in Lucifer's study?" 

Ava didn't need to be able to look at his face to know the absolute filthy look that was on his face in that moment. But she still wanted to see it. This was a new side of him that she craved. Her head shot up from where she had been a limp mess, she strained and arched her back to look at him. She was rewarded with a tilt of his head when he looked back at her. The sight of that smile had electricity running down her spine right to her toes. "Holy shit," she breathed out in wonder but her body responded with a very big want, "he'd kill you," 

"Would he? Or would he try to join in? Do you want it? Care to make a bet?" His questions were slow drops of desire that melted her conscious. His fingers dug suggestively into the soft underside of her ass. The smile never left his face as he looked over her flushed features. 

Thoughts jammed themselves into her brain, she had never - but she wanted to. Would Levi even let him? Oh how she wanted him to. The actual thought of getting caught getting her brain fucked out of her by Levi and Lucifer on that black leather couch had her blood boiling. Her tongue was heavy in her mouth, she struggled trying to form the words to tell him what she wanted. Ava needed him very badly in that moment to just fuck her. 

"Too far," she moaned, "need you now," 

His answering clench of his hand into her skin told her all she needed to know. He'd give her what she wanted, but that didn't mean they wouldn't revisit Lucifer's couch at a later time. Maybe round two.

"Next time, maybe when he's home," he slipped into her room and when the door clicked shut behind him she did her best to not be disappointed. There was more than enough she wanted to do with Levi without anyone interrupting. 

"Did you mean that," she pushed herself up off of his back to try and look back at him. 

"Next time?" He hummed while he walked with a long stride to her bed. 

"No, the girls that look like me," she breathed out, a hot fire had been stoked within her - one she never knew she had. 

"Oh yes, though Lucifer may have pulled aside that demon from our Ancient Lit class," and with a swift movement he tossed her into her bed. She snuggled into her fluffy duvet before she barely managed to catch the sweatshirt that followed her. 

Practically scrambling to pull it over her head, she wiggled her way into the soft material of his sweatshirt. "Wait, you mean the demon that sits in front of me? But uh isn't he a uh-"

Levi only stood over her bed with a smile, "Hmm?" 

"Holy shit," she breathed out. The thought of Lucifer with an incubus was almost enough to derail her thoughts. 

She looked up at him with an inviting smile when she felt his eyes on her. Ava had been wanting to do this for ages, despite the sleeves being too long and the hood practically swallowing her head. The deep violet inside was far softer than she ever imagined, it was hard to stop rubbing her cheek against the material. Reaching up for him, he slowly crawled up onto the bed and settled over her while resting on his elbows. "Either way, there will be five very fucked entities that look like you by the end of the night," 

Ava felt like that math meme while she laid there and tried to do the mental math while not getting distracted by Levi's hot mouth that danced across her exposed stomach. "You have six brothers though," her back arched into a perfect bent shape when he pushed the oddly shaped sweatshirt up and latched down on a nipple. The movement of his tongue against her hardening nipple had her running her hands down his back, trying her damn hardest to pull him closer. There was a burning need within her to feel him pressed flush against her and she wasn't going to let anything stop her. 

With a wet pop, he let it drop from his lips, "Do you think Beel and Belfie do anything apart from the other now that they've been reunited?" 

"Oh," she breathed out when it hit her what he meant. "Oh," 

His knowing smile moved across her skin as he kissed his way down her ribs, "That lucky girl will be walking funny tomorrow," he bit down on the soft part of her stomach, "almost like you will be."

Her mouth opened with a silent scream of desire. The tips of her fingers automatically found Levi's hair and she dug into them. He didn't even wince, if anything his smile grew while he watched her go mad. "Here," she whimpered when his hands left her body but was rewarded when he pried her fingers out of his hair and moved them to his dark colored antler shaped horns. "Hold onto these instead, okay? I plan on getting you ready to take me with ease," 

Ava would be remiss to not do what she was told, gladly gripping onto his horns to push him down to her dripping core. He had turned her on enough and she desperately craved a release from his mouth. "Put that tongue of yours to work," she begged him while pressing her hips up off the bed. 

"So wet for me," he ran his finger along the outer edge of her dripping pussy. "Look at this sloppy mess, and I haven't even fucked it properly yet with my tail," with his mouth moved into a position to rest against her cunt, he looked up to lock eyes with her. He held her gaze while his tongue moved out of his mouth completely heedless to her desire for more. "Would you want that, you needy girl?" Despite his indifferent tongue, his eyes were bright with desire. She tightened around his tongue as it dipped in and out of her folds. 

When his tail snaked across her duvet, the sound of the scales moving along the fabric had her going slack. 

"Such a dirty girl," he teased as his the tip of his tail ran down her chest until it joined him at her opening. "Do you want to be triple stuffed, take my tail and my cocks?" 

Ava had zero idea how to use her tongue by that point. Her whole body was burning as her desires washed over her in waves while she tried to get her head to nod that yes, she very much did want this.

"Monster got your tongue?" He teased playfully, gradually increasing his pace until she was shaking. "Look at you," his tone continued to drive her wild as his fingers played with her body with such a delicate ease as if she was one of his computer games to beat with a perfect score. "Desperately trying to push yourself down on me," he sang a soft tune to himself while he dipped into her folds, one Ava didn't recognize - not that she could muster up any of her remaining brain cells to try and figure the tune out. Every part of her had one goal, and one goal only. 

Ava tipped her head back and croaked out a needy moan that was much louder than she had anticipated. Levi almost burst with the knowledge that he could drive her to such points without having to fuck her - he couldn't wait for breakfast tomorrow. The looks his brothers would give him. The longing stares would intensify - and be ignored. His whole body practically sang with glee at the thought. He would never have a meal in his room again. 

Her cries drove him to a new fervor, constantly searching for new ways to get her to scream an incoherent version of his name that he craved. That noise would be one he would etch into his deepest memories, along with how her body responded so well to his touches. 

"Think you're ready for me?" 

The trembling was completely out of her control by that point, she had been pushed so close to the edge that she teetered precariously without a second thought to her own safety or well being. "Yes," she barely managed her mouth to work the words out from where they had been trapped within her chest. 

"Do you need a break?" He looked over her with concern, her face was flush and her hair was practically plastered to her skull from all the sweat. She had definitely warmed up, but he was still worried it would be too much.

"Leviathan, I swear on all the angels that are down here if you do not fuck me within the next thirty seconds I will go to Solomon and find a way to haunt you through the end of time."

"I'd actually like that," he leaned up to nuzzle her neck, and his mellow kiss on her lips barely dampened her angry answering frustrated yowl. Mouthing open and wet kisses down her neck, he sucked a bruise at the base where neck met shoulder. "My thirty seconds is almost up, or do you want me to keep kissing you?" 

"Fuck me," she breathed out with a content sigh. "Please, Leviathan, fuck," she tried to press up against him, anything that her brain could try to piece together in some type of attempt to entice him to just finally do it. 

He lined himself up with her sensitive folds and rubbed one of his hard cocks against it to easily slick the tip. The feeling of him rubbing himself against her instantly refocused her brain on the task at hand. 

"Gonna start with one," he said despite her moans in protest, "if you can take one and be a good girl, I'll reward you with the other," he breathed out against the skin under her ear. Pressing a soft kiss there, he slowly started to enter her fucking dripping pussy. Fuck, how she was still so tight despite the copious amount of foreplay only reinforced that he had made the right choice by slowly introducing her to being double penetrated by his cocks. The two cocks were made for it, their odd flat lines allowed them to press together and penetrate without much discomfort. It was still thick and he remembered the last time almost five centuries ago what had happened when he had last been with a human. He knew how easily he could tear the object of his desire into two. 

"That's it," his praise didn't go unanswered as she tilted her hips to shift the angle. It took a lot of self control to not just push the rest of the way in quickly. "Look at you," he breathed out, "taking it so well-" her mouth was on his effectively silencing him. 

Her tongue darted out and licked against the side of his mouth. His breath hitched and he felt himself inadvertently thrusting into her. 

"I'm so sorry-" he looked down when she breathed in sharply. But instead of the anticipated pain laced features, he was met with a sly smile and bright eyes filled with mischief. 

"I mean it," she leaned up to capture his mouth with her own, "I want you to fuck me," she bit down hard on his lower lip. 

Ava had effectively gotten under his skin and he found himself picking up the pace. "Harder? Is that what you want, you little mix." He thrust his hips to prove a point, but was only met with more sly smiles and breathy moans. Levi didn't think it was possible, but she was dripping even more than before. Her hips moved in time with his thrusts, enticing him to pick up his pace with each roll of her hips. 

"Harder, yes," she breathed out against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down flush against him. "I want you," 

A whine escaped him, a low and inexplicable noise to voice his desire for her. Sweat dripped down the side of his face that he ignored instead to wrap his arms around the woman wearing his sweatshirt. "So good, so fucking good to me," he hissed out between his teeth when he buried his head into the crook of her neck. The slap of his hips against hers was loud, the only other noise in the room was her breathy cries for him. He kept his thrusts short and deep to avoid accidentally harming himself. The way he had himself positioned, his other dick was pressed firmly against the outside of her cunt, rubbing hard against her clit and he knew from past experiences, and watching her so closely when she played with herself for him to figure out what she liked, the way it was being moved against her would be pushing her into an orgasm faster than anything else he could be doing in that moment. 

And so it did, spectacularly he watched her fall apart on his cock. Leaning back to watch, he could only marvel at the sight laid out before him in her bed. He slowed his thrusts, but didn't stop, instead opting to push her through her orgasm until her whole upper body was a light shade of red. The way her thighs trembled, he knew she wouldn't be able to support herself in any other position than on her back. But that was fine with him, he was more than willing to build her stamina in order to have her any way she wanted. 

"Ready for more?" His kisses along her jaw were met with deliciously tight clenching on his still hard cock. "I think you are," he nipped down playfully on her shoulder while he slowly eased himself out of her deliciously wet pussy. 

It was nothing short of possessive, the way he looked down at Ava. She was completely boneless in that moment, breathing hard and still trying to recover from the over stimulation from such a new sensation. "You're going to ruin sex with anyone else forever," spots danced in and out of her vision and she felt her whole body sing. The thrum of her heartbeat was loud throughout her whole body. Her knees weakly fell from where she had them wrapped around his hips. Fuck. Even the arches in her feet were tingling in the afterglow from such an intense orgasm. 

"That's the point," he teased, pushing both of the heads of his cocks against her aching cunt. "I want you for the rest of your days," 

Her hiss in pain had him standing absolutely still, "Are you okay," he tried to pull the dual tips out, but she managed to move and wrapped her legs around him to give him a stern look. 

"Let me slowly adjust, don't pull out," she wiggled her hips, a slow and languid move that had him tilting his head back at the sensation. Ava was trying to proceed slowly, at a pace that wouldn't hurt - but the angle was all wrong. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck - he thought the word in as many languages his brain could process. His arms were locked straight and trembling slightly at the restraint to not hurt his human as she wiggled underneath him. It was hard to not dig his fingers into her soft flesh, but any time he tried to remove them she had cried out and put his hands back on her. 

"Let me on top," she breathed out, moving back slowly to ease him out. He was only barely inside her and he popped out with ease. 

"Are you sure?" But he held up his hands at the look she mustered up. "Alright," he tried to not be cocky when he laid back in her bed, but it was hard to resist. This was his favorite, watching his partner use him. 

Ava only gave him a slight look with squinted eyes as he settled back into her pillows. Her desire took over when she saw just how dark his eyes were due to the size of his pupils. Almost none of the familiar golden color was left. All that remained was the dark depths that threatened to pull her under. To join him in the murky depths of his existence. 

It was all to easy to tease him, running her hands down his slicked shaft from both of their juices. Her tongue stuck out just barely from the side of her mouth while she focused on lining him up with her core. The change in angles made it easier to slowly set her own pace and work herself down onto his double cocks. She had never done this before, acting out a very secret fantasy she kept locked within her thoughts. Shifting on her knees, she bounced slowly to work him in deeper. 

When his thumb ran across her lip, she looked up from her task at hand and tilted her head to capture the digit within her mouth. Sucking on his offered thumb, she bit down on it lightly when she finally managed to bottom out on his cocks. In that moment she didn't move, but simply enjoyed feeling so full. Never would she have been able to imagine this feeling, but now it was all she wanted. 

The sight of her sitting on his lap, both of his cocks buried deep within her warm cunt had shortchanged his brain of any rational thought. His tail twitched against her leg and she rubbed herself against his hips. 

"Touch me with your tail, Levi," she practically ordered him and he jumped quickly to obey. "Not your hands," she opened one eye and it glimmered down at him with an unspoken glee. "Tail only," the only thing that gave away how much this was affecting her was the occasional hitch to her hips while she rode him chasing her orgasm that was building within. It was slight, barely noticeable, but Levi drank in the sight of just how far she was letting herself fall to be with him in this moment. 

She truly was going to be the death of his sanity, but he quickly complied to her demands and let her take control. He would gladly let her take from him whatever she wanted even if it didn't involve sex. His tail snaked around her thigh and squeezed as she began to ride him. Ava started off slow and for that he was thankful. He would probably have to use his tail at some point to act like a cock ring, there was no way he wanted this to end so quickly. Not when he finally got her to himself, bouncing just so on not one, but both, of his cocks. It was fascinating to watch, overwhelming to feel, yet he needed more. He had promised her to fuck her with his tail while she rode him. 

Ava knew that smile, the one he was currently giving her. In a way she wasn't surprised when the tip of his tail pressed against her ass. "You're going to need more lube," she breathed out but didn't try to stop him. She had wanted this too. How full could he make her feel? Her fingers were splayed out across his chest while she continued to ride him. If he wanted to fuck her with his tail, she wasn't going to make this easy for him to concentrate. 

Her smile matched his while she watched him reach blindly around the rumbled sheets of her bed for the lube. The lube he had left back in his room. "Top drawer," she finally gave in and told him where she kept hers, but didn't stop riding him. 

It was adorable to watch him struggle to reach the night stand drawer in question all without interrupting her pace. His fingers fumbled with the bottle of lube, a slight shake to them just bad enough to hinder him he had to use his tail to open it. She had to remind herself to stay focused on fucking herself on his cocks, instead of giving him a break. It was almost devious of her, to ride him a bit harder while he tried to lube up his tail. 

The glare he managed to give her was all the fuel she needed to keep going, to keep up her teasing. He couldn't stay mad, not when she looked so blissed out while riding him. That pleased look she gave him while spread just right over his hips easily drove away his irked thoughts. He loved how well she took him, how tight she clenched around him while she ground herself down on him.

He found his moment to take revenge when his tail pressed into her puckered ass. It didn't matter that he had just fucked her with his tail, she was stuffed to her limit taking both of his cocks while riding him. As his tail pressed in, the sensation was too much for her and she fell forward slightly with a strangled cry. 

He had timed it well, waiting to thrust into her with his tail at just the right moment when she had bottomed out on his cocks. His grin was vicious while he gripped her hips and thrust up into her. Her whole form was hunched over as she tried to keep herself braced against his chest. It didn't matter that her curly hair was falling around her and blocking his view of her absolute fucked out facial features. The sounds she was making was all he needed to urge him on. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard and he wanted more. 

It was an easy tempo to manage, playing with her body in a way he had only done in his dreams. She responded just the way he thought she would. When she lifted her head and let it fall back, he thought he saw a brief glimpse of heaven in that moment. His breath caught and he thrust her down hard on his cocks and tail to see if he could catch another sighting. He chased after it with a newfound hope until she came apart shaking with a loud scream on his lap. 

Levi laughed absolutely delighted with what she had done, knowing full well that the sound absolutely could be heard throughout every nook and cranny of the house. Ava melted into Levi, leaning onto his chest with a softer moan meant only for him. His content rumble followed on the heels of her sigh, answering her own orgasm with one of his own. There was no way he could think about trying to hold it off for any longer, no point in trying to grasp the base of his cocks in some vain hope to keep from tipping over. He knew that was her final orgasm for the night by how she was draped over his chest. With a cry, he pulled out and felt ropes of cum drip down his stomach to pool where their hips were flush against each other. 

"I have an IUD," Ava shivered and tried to steady herself out back upright on his hips. 

"Nope," he shook his head, "not strong enough," they both hissed when his tail slowly withdrew from her. 

"Really?" She ran the tips of her fingers through the trails of cum on his stomach. "It's that strong, or that different?" He limply tried to swat her hand away from it to no avail. "Doesn't taste too weird," she shrugged. 

"Dare you to ask Satan tomorrow about it. You'll have to wear my sweatshirt too."

His eyes were back to their golden color, but his pupils threatened to blow them back out as he imagined what his brother would do. Ava hummed, tilting her head to the side as if she was considering his dare before she ran her finger tip back through the puddle and licked it clean. 

"You're so filthy," he tried to complain, but there was no heat behind the words. He licked his lips as he watched her clean her fingers. 

  
"Am I?" 

"In the best way," he followed her lead and offered up his thumb after coating it. She hummed while she licked it clean. "You look so hot in my clothing," 

"Sorry it's all sweaty," she tried to air it out with a shake on the hem. 

"Don't be, I'm never washing it," he drew her arms down to him to intertwine their fingers. Bringing her hand up to his lips, he pressed kisses over her heated skin without any other purpose than to touch her. 

"Dude, gross," 

"Our sense of smell is different. When I wear that to breakfast tomorrow, I may or may not get murdered. But so worth it." 

It was hard to stay grossed out by the thoughts that there was definitely cum splattered somewhere on the material, when Levi looked so happy and besot with the ideas of driving his brothers mad with envy.

"Here, stay put," he shifted her to the bed and barely managed to keep any of the runaway fluids from soaking down into her sheets. "Let me clean you up,"

Once they were settled, snug and cleaned up under the covers - with Ava still in his sweatshirt, she turned to look over at him. 

"So about that leather couch idea," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for all the love and comments, I've been completely blown away and it means so much to me how amazing y'all are. I've got like 4 open tabs going rn of more hot porn mess of the boys, so def keep an eye out! <3 
> 
> [send me dumb memes on twitter](https://twitter.com/moosechan2)


	4. Underwater dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the love - here's a fun chapter for a Mc x Levi fluff, smutt, fluff and then more monster smut~
> 
> I got so hella sidetracked - I'm tacking on another chapter (oh, the horror) for the leather couch debacle. 
> 
> There's a non-cannon official Levi backstory fluff scene that turns into sex (surprise), but I'm pretty sure I left cannon a long time ago so my fucks to give are literally zero. 
> 
> It's monster sex & magic time, boys and girls

"Ava,"

"No,"

At least - the word 'no' attempted to leave her mouth. Instead it was more of an annoyed and indignant sound instead of the actual word before she rolled away from him. 

"Ava," he spoke her name softly, nibbling on her ear. His voice was playful, completely undisturbed by her foul temper at being woken up. "Time to wake up, it's D-day. Plus, you have to see this. I almost died for it, it's super important."

"Why are we storming the beaches of Normandy," she groaned and rolled over to look up at him, resisting the urge to try and resist the siren song that called out from the depths of the warm embrace that was her bed. There were muscles she didn't even knew existed that were screaming at her, then the muscles she did know she had were screaming over top of them. It was like her pain had pain and was going to punish her relentlessly for it. 

Not that she was sorry. Not at all. 

"It's breakfast time!" 

"You don't like breakfast," her groan was muffled by her pillows. 

"I do now," he almost sang with barely contained glee. 

"Take your perversions elsewhere," the comment from last night about his brothers woke her up with a jolt, unable to try and go back to sleep. She blindly swatted behind her at him while he cackled playfully and leaned over her not caring that she was hitting him. Ava didn't fight it when his arms wrapped around her to pull her close. 

"Come on, come on, look at this then." He practically shoved the screen of his D.D.D. in her face. The bright screen was an offense to her sleep deprived eyes. 

It had been late when Levi finally relented and let her pass out for good. Ava had been able to grab a quick nap until she woke up to him breathing softly against her shoulder and grinding his hips against her ass ever so playfully. Despite how good it felt, her body had been at its limit. She tried to distract him with a few episodes of an anime series they were watching together in order to give herself a break. He had relented, promising no more, but his tail had crept up her leg well before the end of the opening credits slowly tracing patterns with the tip across her skin. She had tried to protest, rather weakly, when he got to her abused and swollen entrance. Her laptop had all but been forgotten when he murmured that he'd behave and to just trust him. Only the tip of his tail dipped into her. That was it. He kept up a slow and leisurely pace with the thrust with his tail, content to just slip in and out while they watched their show. Or rather, he watched and she saw heaven. By the fourth episode she was shaking with the same intensity as the last leaf on a tree in autumn, full body shivers until he relented and rubbed her clit with a few well timed strokes of his fingers until she came. Ava barely heard his words of praise, gentle brushes of his lips against the shell of her ear when darkness finally overtook her. 

It was possibly some of the best sleep she had ever gotten in her life and she was peeved he had woken her up from it. 

"Look, look," his phone shook in her face, "did we agree on that bet?"

She squinted her eyes shut, unable to stay mad at him when he was like this - for the fact that he had literally blown her mind the night before. "What, uh, no, I don't think we agreed on anything." 

"Damnit," he half pouted, but then eagerly focused back on his phone. "I was right! Look, look!"

Ava finally focused on what was on the screen. She had to reach up and hold the bottom of it to keep it still. They were grainy due to how much he had to zoom in to take them, and a few were a bit blurry at the end, but it was very clear to Ava that the pictures he had snapped were of her doppelgangers doing their post night of mind blowing sex walk out of the House and back to the dorms. She breathed out a long breath of air and let out a whistle. "Shit, you weren't kidding." The last photo was of the Incubus from their Ancient Lit class. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. 

"Satan almost killed me when he saw me on the landing," he swayed with giddiness against her back while he swiped through the photos again, merrily chirping in her ear with his nonstop commentary. "But so worth the fear and the impromptu workout!" 

"You almost got killed for a few creep shots," she deadpanned and twisted slightly to look up at him. 

"Not just any creep shots, creep shots proving I was right." He caught her up in a quick kiss, "But I did promise I'd delete them after I showed them to you. That was the only reason I survived to get back here."

The confusion must have been readily apparent on her face, "When I told Satan why I was doing this, I think I broke him," Levi practically vibrated as he relived the memory. "They want you," he maddeningly whispered in a low tone against the junction of her jaw and neck, "but they can't have you." Almost doing a complete one eighty with his personality he shot up in bed and grabbed her hand. "So come on," he tugged with a pout. "I'll make it worth it."

"Yeah?"

"Mmmm, name your price, nerd, and I'll do it."

"Lord of the Rings marathon weekend with the directors cut and commentary," her eyes flashed as she shifted to look up at him from within her nest of pillows, "and you're not allowed to bitch and complain." Her satisfied smirk spread across her face as she watched him do his best to not look like he had sucked on a lemon as he considered her terms.

"We can do a Star Wars one next weekend and I'll wear your sweatshirt at breakfast, maybe even let your tail tease me at the table without getting angry,"

"You drive a hard bargain," he bemoaned, leaning down to press his weight on her. "But if that's what I need to do in order to get back at my brothers," he sighed in a mocking tone. 

She laughed, a pure sound of joy as she tried to push him off her. "Come on, you're going to squish me," 

"Are you saying I weigh too much," he leaned down with a bit more force while he teased her, letting his fingers tickle her sides right where he knew she was weakest. 

The answering shrieks let him know he found the spot. Pillows and blankets went flying around her room until they were fashionably late for breakfast. 

The meal went exactly how she thought it would. With Levi practically bursting at the seams and each and every the rest of the brothers looking like their favorite toy had been broken. Satan by far seemed to take it the worst, though Mammon was in a close second. Satan couldn't even meet her questioning gaze while Mammon's facial features were dark with a growing storm rolling through him as he attempted to stare holes into an unconcerned Levi. 

Asmo only looked like he was drunk, at 7 in the morning. His face was flushed, despite the pout - he'd caught her gaze and then giggle to himself. 

"Don't you dare," Levi chided, pointing his spoon at his brother. 

"I'm not doing anything," Asmo practically cooed in delight. "Not my fault this house is practically bursting with sexual energy for me to feast on." He licked his lips while holding Ava's gaze. She couldn't look away until Levi tugged painfully on her hand. 

"That's all you're going to get, you dirty pervert, so-" 

Asmo frowned, visibly deflated by his words and sulked into his parfait. 

Lucifer seemed to be the least affected out of all of them, but even he showed signs of displeasure with a constant wrinkle of his nose throughout the shared family style meal. 

It had been hard for her too, knowing she had agreed to not give him hell for his tail during breakfast - especially when he pushed the envelope by seemingly hell bent on letting it slither up her pant leg. All the brothers instantly knew what was going on the moment the tip of his tail brushed against her panties. Next to her, Belfie's fork clattered and the sound echoed against the floor - the only noise in the now empty dining room. Fuck their strong sense of smell, she inwardly cursed and willed herself to stop getting so fucking wet from just the briefest of touches. Each set of eyes from the brothers bore in on her; even Beel had stopped mid bite of his food to watch as she tried to fight it. 

"I'll kill you," she turned her head to mouth the words at Levi. 

He seemed completely unaffected, if anything he was incredibly pleased by the results he had provoked from them all. His chin was resting on his hand while he leaned against the table to watch her. "Mmmmm? What was that, Ava?" It was comical how he was the only one sitting at the table who was at ease in the situation he had created. 

"You're the fucking worst," she hissed softly and tried to shift in her chair away from his tail. His tail only followed her playfully and his grin doubled in size. 

"Not at the table," Lucifer barked, his jaw tight. His fingers were firmly gripping his fork, the poor utensil seconds away from being bent beyond repair. 

"Ahhh, fine," everyone but Levi took the moment to breathe a deep sigh of relief when his tail slid down her pants. He didn't remove it completely, showing a bit of possessiveness by wrapping it firmly around her ankle for the rest of the meal. 

The rest of the meal wrapped up quickly, each brother dipping out the room with a muttered excuse. None of them met her gaze and she did her best to not think why each one had gone to their respective room instead of out the front door for their first class of the day. Levi hummed under his breath, placing a kiss to the side of her head. "Shall we go, don't want to be late."

It was going to be a long day. 

-+-

Satan's afternoon lecture after she got back to the house that day had been, terrifying, to say the least. She figured it'd be best to just bite the bullet and get it over with ASAP. Her last class had been cancelled and she had found herself knocking on the door to his room before she could change her mind and run far, far away. 

The books he lent her even had pictures and diagrams, just in case she didn't understand the rather thorough and inexplicable detailed process that would happen as the result of humans and demons fucking their brains out together. Pictures she actively did her best to not look at more than necessary. While he had promised not to flay her alive for being stupid enough to have unprotected sex with a demon - " _human contraceptives do, not, count_ ," he had thrown the books at her to make his point when she had made a feeble protest that she wasn't a complete idiot. He refused to make the same promise of treatment when it came to Levi. 

" _He is old enough to know better_ ," he had been seething for most of the lecture on the history of sexual relations of humans and demons. Satan hadn't calmed down until he shoved two glasses at her after he had wandered over to his desk and fiddled around with a few containers that were stacked floor to ceiling. " _Drink this one now_ ," the resulting glare left zero room for her to protest and she 'bottoms up' the first glass to chug the clear liquid despite the revolting smell. 

" _Why two_ ," she had tried to not throw up the first one while gripping the second. " _First one is a plan-b_ , _as humans call it_ ," she had blanched at the implications, her eyes the size of plates when she finally managed to look up at Satan, " _Do you want to go through what the books illustrated what will happen in the next two months or did I misunderstand you being here_?" She had shaken her head furiously at him. The illustrations alone had driven the point home that no, she did not want that. " _Some are embellished_ ," he had slightly eased up when he saw how terrified she had become, " _but it is rooted in fact_ ," his hug was gentle, wrapping his arms around her while she sobbed into his chest. It was a lot to take in all at once, stuff she hadn't really thought about the night before - or hell, even since she had arrived for the exchange program. The feeling of ignorance and stupidity had weighed heavy on her for making the assumption that her IUD would be enough, like it always had been on Earth. Ava found it was hard to not feel like a fool, standing in Satan's room as she ugly sobbed without a damn given for ruining his shirt. She'd just buy him another one later as a 'sorry I'm a giant idiot' gift. 

With the instructions very firmly pressed into her brain to drink the second glass in an hour and to come back every month for another dose if she was going to insist on continuing to have sex with Levi, she had left his room in a daze. She had always wondered what was in the glass jars that lined the bookshelf, and now she knew what was in at least two of them - even if it was inadvertently. 

There had been a vain hope that Levi would be back from his last class by the time she got to his room. But it was Tuesday, and those were always the worst schedule for him - he had a once a week advanced seminar that she hadn't qualified for that ran late into the evening. Not that she'd even try to transfer into it. She had read the textbook for the class, read being a rather subjective use of the term. The book was written in a language that was long dead and she had zero aspirations to try and learn it. 

Much to her dismay his bedroom was empty, his computer was off and Henry swimming over to say a bored 'hello' was the only greeting she got. Though once he realized she wasn't going to feed him, he lazily swam off deep into his aquarium. 

Figuring there would be nothing else better to do than to wait out the hour until she took the next dose - she climbed into his tub and laid out against the cool porcelain. The cramping that came while she waited was bearable, but still painful. It was calming to just watch the aquarium that stretched across his ceiling instead of paying any mind to her racing thoughts. 

When the timer on her phone had dinged, she plugged her nose and gulped down the second glass without a second thought. She still wanted to be with Levi, this was just a small thing she had to take care of on her own. They could always talk about it later. 

Right before the end of his class, she caved and texted him while still curled up in the bottom of the tub. 

It was honestly impressive how he was able to mash his keyboard in the exact same way every time she teased him. Maybe his auto correct just knew by now. She certainly tried her damnedest to get him to do it at least three times a day, the over achiever that she was. 

But she hadn't been kidding when she had said the tub was not comfy, not by a long shot. Maybe because it wasn't full of water? Unsure if the taps next to the free standing tub were for show or not, she turned the hot water dial and was surprised when water actually started to come out of the faucet. Quick to turn it back off, and she scooted to get back away from the draining water. _Not really sure what I expected, what a dumb ass_ , she laughed to herself for not thinking the tub wasn't hooked up. 

It couldn't be practical, she leaned over the side resting her chin on the cool surface. She looked down at the tile floor under the clawed feet of the porcelain tub, curiosity starting to take over while she let her thoughts continue to ramble on. There was the drain, she mused while she looked around, and it was set down a step lower than the rest of his room as to not flood his collector items. Is it because he's a sea monster, she let herself get lost in her thoughts with one of her hands dangling over the side of the tub aimlessly. 

Satan had been completely certain she'd possibly suffer only a few minor side effects from the first glass, with only a small caution to the extreme possibilities. There had been a few less than savory side effects, hence being in the tub and sans pants but to Ava - it was all a much better alternative than what was a high likelihood that had happened. As a small act of revenge, she figured she'd rather puke in his room than in hers. Fair was fair. Satan had been glad she came to him so soon, any later and it wouldn't have been as effective. Now that the cramps had passed, put a very large and important reminder in her D.D.D. to go back to him every month on the dot. She knew she wanted to keep being with Levi, she knew she did not need to become pregnant while running around Devildom for a year. Was it going to be just a year for him? Or did he-

A loud bang drew her out of her thoughts, a panting and out of breath Levi rushed over to her. Pleased to see her still pants-less, he tilted his chin up to melt into a kiss that effectively chased away all her lingering doubts. She could worry about that later, the demon of her desires right in front of her. For now that was more than enough. 

He knelt down outside the tub, a soft grin teasing on his lips as he took in the sigh of Ava in his happiest place. "Hey," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

"Hey," she matched his tone while she slid down in the tub to rest her chin on the hard edge. "Eight minutes aaand," she eyed the ticking hands of the clock above the door to his room, "forty seconds!" 

"Good," he kissed her forehead, "I would hate for you to have to wear pants."

"A true crime against humanity," 

"And demons alike," his sage nod had her breaking down into giggles. 

"I'm sorry you had to sit through that alone," his thumb ran across her chin then down her neck. "You should have waited for me, I gladly would have taken the brunt of that. Satan chewed me out during my lecture, I almost got thrown out due to the constant buzzing of my phone until I got it on silent." 

"It's okay," Ava leaned into his hand, but his grip tightened before he relaxed. "Just something I had to do," 

"It's not okay, I made a mistake," he sighed, "I let myself get consumed by my own shortcomings and it could have very well ruined your body, or worse - your life. I'm sure by now you've seen the illustrations?" 

She only nodded, deciding to let the 'your body type isn't practical for human births, let alone demon spawn,' comment to argue about that another day. It was enough of a reminder every damn time she looked in the mirror how fucking narrow her hips were and how short she was. Ava didn't need him to bring it up too. She was just too tired from the past twenty four hours that had been a fucking roller coaster of emotions. She then tried to desperately change the subject. Anything that could get him out of that funk he had fallen into before she slid back down and joined him. 

"In other news, inquiring minds want to know," she spread her hands wide to motion to the tub, "how do you sleep in this thing, it's really not practical."

"Not for a lowly human like yourself," 

She tilted her head to the side at his cryptic statement, clinging to the edge with both hands to keep herself from sliding down further. "What does that mean?"

"It'd be better if I show you, wanna see?" 

He seemed more than normally excited to show her, but then he paused. "I mean, it may be weird."

"Levi," she deadpanned, "I'm okay with a lot of things you think might are weird, and I haven't run away yet."

"Yet," 

While his head went side to side considering her words, she pulled him by his unkempt uniform tie to her for a kiss. "Show me," she licked his lower lip before biting down on it, "and I'll be the judge." 

"Okay, okay, but I did warn you," 

"Yeah, sure whatever-hey woah, watch it, it's already a tight fit," she tried to squirm out of Levi's way when he joined her in the bathtub. 

His eyebrows waggled while he took their electronics and his wallet and gently tossed them to safety across his room to land on her bag that she had left near his desk. But before his mouth could open she seethed and pointed a finger accusingly, "Don't you dare make a 'that's what she said' joke, you heathen." 

Visibly deflated, he put the plug in the tub and then reached over and turned on the cold water handle simply out of spite. 

Her loud shriek echoed in his bedroom, followed by his laughter. He relented after she tried to desperately claw her way out by turning on the warm water. With his arm wrapped around her middle, he leaned back into the tub and pulled her close so that her back was flush against his chest. 

"Yesterday," he nosed against her hair, breathing in the floral scent of her shampoo. He hadn't smelled a blooming flower in many a human lifetime. The artificially created scents in her hair was enough to draw out long forgotten memories from the past. "Yesterday," he tried to shake himself from his thoughts, "I know you were joking, but you said you'd find a way to haunt me, with help from Solomon."

Ava only murmured, her slight smile fading but she nodded despite knowing what he was probably going to try and talk about it. "Yeah, I know,"

"Do you think you could,"

"Could what,"

"Haunt me,"

"Leviathan," she had tried to be angry, but the only emotion that tightened in her throat was a heavy melancholy. In that moment her chest ached with a sense of impending, inevitable, loss. 

"I know, I know," the faintest whisper brushed against her neck as he pushed aside her hair and placed a tender kiss before leaning back into the tub. "Wishful thinking on my part. I won't bring it up again, I'm sorry."

Ava found herself looking up at the glass aquarium that stretched across his ceiling in an effort to keep the tears at bay that threatened to spill and never stop. She truly felt like she was at the bottom of the sea with him in that moment. 

"Do you like it?"

She made a noncommital noise then nodded her head when she realized he was talking about the aquarium. 

"It was how Lucifer enticed me to move in." His fingers moved into her line of sight to point out a few key points of interest. "This is an almost, while modernized a bit," he chuffed a pleased note in his ear, "a replica of the innermost room of my favorite temple. One I never thought I'd see again. It sank with Atlantis and I couldn't find it, despite my best efforts." There was a note of vexed frustration in his voice and she could feel his turbulent thoughts on the aftermath of the destruction of his temple. 

The soft humming of the melody from the night before was soon the only noise accompanying the tub filling when they both lapsed back into silence. 

"What's that song," she tried to shift and look up at Levi, once she knew she wasn't going to cry. 

"Stay facing forward and look up like before, don't ruin the surprise," his low voice sent a shiver down her spine that she knew he felt when he gripped her hips with a quick flex of his fingers. 

"Okay, I promise," she watched the water rise up over their legs, not caring that she was about to get half of her clothing wet and all of his before she turned her gaze back up to the aquamarine blue above their heads. "But really, what song is that - you hum it a lot under your breath, did you know that?"

"It's an old hymn my priests used to sing," 

"Oh," she shifted down further into lap with a wiggle of her hips, "how old?"

"I think the last human to sing it walked on the surface of your Earth oh," he tapped his fingers along her hip bone as the water started to rise past her navel. "I would have to say, probably four, maybe six, centuries ago?" 

"Six?" She had known he was old, that they all were far older than six centuries. It was an odd feeling that settled in her chest whenever he verbally confirmed his age. She was just a brief glimmer on his conscious, only there for the blink of his eyes before she too would fade. 

A comfortable silence was easy to fall back into as she leaned against his chest. The sound of his voice continued to hum a few lines here and there seemingly at random while the bath filled. 

"Pirates had a variation to it, it was rather catchy - I spent most of the late eighteenth and early nineteenth century with it stuck in my head, those delightfully clever bastards." He didn't sound mad, if anything he chuckled at some far removed memory from their present day. "I had followed a rather strong pull to the East China Sea; there was a small sect of pirates I gave some assistance to. Not many had the balls like Shih did to call upon me like she had done. She was always so resourceful and cunning, I liked her almost as much as my devotees of old," he nuzzled into her hair not bothering to reach over to turn off the tap once the water had reached the fill line. Or where the fill line would have been if there was one. 

"Uh," she watched with trepidation as the water in the bath continued to move up the wall of the tub and threaten to spill over, "Levi," 

For a moment it was silent and her heart was loud in her ears. "Hm?" His voice was deeper, more of a beast than human as he rasped close to her ear. Then the water started spilling over the edge and it didn't really seem to be that big of a deal anymore when she realized just what was happening to the demon behind her. There was a drain built into the floor she tried to tell herself, and it wasn't like she was the one responsible for paying the water bill. 

"Levi?" Her voice was caught in her throat as he began to turn her within his arms to face him. 

"It's not a full version, I can't change much beyond this or I'd probably break the house. It took a few tries and some help from Solomon to find the right bindings, but-" His shy laugh was still there despite his barely recognizable features, just deeper. More akin to the rumble of a distance storm on the horizon while at sea than the playful light noise she had grown accustom to. 

"Lucifer would truly end you then," her voice was filled with wonder as she took in the changes. 

"Oh what a way to go," she did her best to ignore the wistful desire for a permanent end that filled his voice with as much pensive wistfulness that matched her own. 

Deep purple scales that almost looked black and blue lined his skin in large patches across his exposed skin to the point where there were more scales than skin on display. On top of his head, his horns were extended in their length which only added to the fierce sharp planes of his facial features. Wild hair was tousled between the two horns, growing almost like a mane down his neck and disappearing into his clothing. Clothing that strained to barely keep his reptilian skin covered. His clawed hands could no longer even remotely pass as human, and her heart squeezed painfully when she saw how tight his scaled knuckles gripped the edge while he waited for her judgement - to see if she would flee or stay. The only thing that truly remained the same were the eyes that stared unblinkingly at her under a harsh and fierce brow line that only accentuated the amber hues. Ava found herself marveling at the golden flecks of color that seemed to glow within his eyes. 

Slowly, as if to not spook him - the thought that almost had her laughing given the circumstances, she reached out and gently ran her fingers over his scales that went up into his hairline. "How big do you get?"

"I think you know how big, or do I need to give you another lesson?" Gone was his earlier apprehension, and his hips bucked playfully under her. Glad the tension had been broken, she guffawed and squeaked as the water sloshed around them while they play fought in the tub as if nothing had changed between them. 

She swatted at his shoulder, but then winced when her skin hit against a grouping of scales. "Shit," she seethed more in shock than in pain from the cut. 

"Here, here, oh I'm sorry, Ava, show me," he gently took her hand in between his claws, moving the sharp points so delicately she marveled at his control. "I'm so sorry, I forget how fragile humans are, even when I'm like this and not fully a monster," his impossibly long forked tongue looked as if it uncurled from between his lips and soothingly ran over the shallow cut. 

"You're not a mons-" 

The bleeding had stopped almost immediately, "my spit," was the only thing he offered up without much else for an explanation when he caught her looking down at it in wonder.

She breathed out a large gulp of air when she focused on his tongue, "Holy fuck. I'm changing you in my phone contacts to Mushu," They had done more than one Disney movie marathon - just so she wouldn't have to explain some of her memes anymore. Ava enjoyed sharing parts of her childhood with him, watching her favorite movies growing up and even getting him to admit that maybe he had been wrong to ignore American animation studios like he had.

"You will do no such thing," his face with playfully stern. 

"Dragon emoji?"

"I like the eggplant," he sniffed hauntingly. 

"Wait, shit, I should have two eggplants..."

"That change I will approve of," he leaned forward to kiss her cheek and she couldn't help but smile and lean into him. The only thing that seemed to surprise he was just how calm she was. She knew he was a demon, she knew he was a deep sea monster from ancient lore, but to see it in the tub with her. Maybe it was shock? Too many new things assaulting her senses, her brain had just shut off for the next week? Or did none of it matter because underneath the scales and claws, he was still Levi. Maybe she was just happy he finally felt comfortable enough to show her every part of him. 

He brought her hand up to his mouth and bit down lightly against her skin while she zoned out. Rows of very sharp teeth were prominently on display for her while he teased her. She didn't feel any fear - not because of the pact, but because he was Levi. If he had wanted to hurt her, he would have done so long ago. 

"But you don't have a lisp," she delicately pushed his lips back to peer into his mouth, "or any speech impediment," he let himself be manhandled by her with only a rolling laugh that rumbled deep within his chest and his eyes that danced with mirth at her inquisitive nature. 

"I'm over forty centuries old, Ava-chan," he teased her with his dumb nickname and she only rolled her eyes, "I have had more than enough time to practice,"

"Wanna show me?" Her hands moved carefully over his skin, cautious to not move against the scales as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"As long as you don't put any hooks in my nose, I think we can manage,"

Her nose scrunched up, "I don't get that reference,"

He only sighed, "I miss being able to mock the Bible so easily,"

"Oh, don't let my ignorance stop you," she placed a soft kiss on his lips, careful of his teeth. 

"Did you know I had a nose ring for a few centuries, because of that passage in their Holy text?"

"No," she breathed out in wonder, trying to image what he would have looked like.

"Mhm!" He was quite proud, "one of my devotees made it, it even was in the shape of a hook. Beautifully wrought metal with a precious gem inlay where it clasped to my skin. Oh I miss it sometimes, the gifts."

"You'll have to show me sometime what it looked like," she wiggled in his lap, "maybe we can get matching piercings," 

His hum was appreciative, "I'd like that." He let the tips of his claws ran down her back, "Do you like this shirt?" It was touching, how he tried to make sure he never destroyed any of her favorite clothing. She shook her head, "Bra? I'll replace it."

"Bold of you to assume I need to wear one all the time," much to her delight his claws made quick work of the shirt's material. 

The noise in his chest rumbled appreciatively as his claws gently ran over her now exposed skin. "It's a pity I can't finger you,"

She made a mocking frown and tilted her head to the side, "Truly," then she stuck her tongue out at him and pushed herself away from him to the other end of the tub. Water splashed rather haphazardly up and over the edge, but neither one of them paid it any mind. "No, stay there," she raised her foot up to press against his chest when he coiled up to follow her. That simple motion coupled by the look on his face that screamed desire had her aching and almost changing her mind. 

Her other foot ran up the leg of his uniform, more of a hint of a touch and the movement of water than her actual touch. She grinned when his gaze zeroed in on her barely covered core. "Figured the plan out?"

"Yeah," he breathed out, and that gave her more than enough confidence to run her hand down her stomach and slip under her cotton panties. The boy short style panties were more than tight enough to broadcast to Levi what she was doing, but he still let out a pathetic whimper when she didn't remove them or push them to the side. 

"Want to see what I'm doing?" 

He could only nod, his eyes not leaving the sight of her fingers moving in a simple repetitive motion across the hood over her clit. 

"That's too bad," she sung out cheerfully. Ava did her best not to laugh when he gripped the edge of the tub so hard she thought it would crack. "Levi," her tone had him flicking his gaze up to hers briefly, "behave," he only grunted but his clawed hands did relax a tick and the tub didn't seem that close to breaking as it was before. 

Ava felt her head tilt back, knowing just where she liked to be touched but the sight of Levi slowly losing his mind was enough to jump start her body into overdrive. Once she had two fingers worked into her, that seemed to be the end of Levi's rope. 

"Do you trust me?" His eyes promised an endless level of devotion and pleasure if she would only give him the go ahead. 

Not that she ever doubted him, "Always," 

With a startled yelp from her lips, he surged forward and pulled her under the surface of the water with him. His clawed talon was warm against her skin and the pact sigil that was his and located on her shoulder blazed for a brief moment then faded. Panic almost overrode her rational thought when her lungs screamed for air, she hadn't had a chance to take a deep breath of air when he had surprised her and pulled her under. He wouldn't harm her, not like this. Not now. Slowly she opened her eyes and involuntarily took a deep breath of water. 

" _Hey,_ " he mouthed the word followed up by that little smile she had grown to love.

" _Hey,_ " it was honestly a reflex to mouth it back to him, something she did without thinking anymore. She frowned. Wait. She took a deep inhale of water through her nose and half expected to feel a burning sensation that normally accompanied being a fucking idiot under water as a human. Sigil. Pact. Magic. Demon that was also an ancient sea monster. The 'Aha!' moment clicked rather easily and when it showed on her face she was rewarded with one of his best smiles yet. 

The underwater kiss in the tub as she was pulled close to Levi was one she knew she would remember all the way to her deathbed. She had zero guilt for keeping her eyes open while they kissed. There was nothing in this small blip of time she ever wanted to forget. The texture of his lips felt different and it wasn't just because they were under water, the normal gentle press of his lips was offset by the scales around his mouth and the extra teeth that nipped at her tongue. 

While they made out, gently exploring the other's mouth - she marveled in the quietness from being underwater. The only sound came from the bubbles that escaped her mouth periodically as they rose to the surface of the tub. Relaxing was surprisingly easy as Levi showed her a glimpse of his world. She suddenly craved going to the ocean with him. 

The soft press of his body against hers was completely different than last night. When he pushed her panties to the side, she was surprised when only one cock slid into her. The way she had been teasing him before, she had been more than expecting a repeat of last night. But in this moment with her he was gentle, and it was almost a form of worship as he slowly slid in and out in a rocking motion she was sure was spreading water simply everywhere on the floor. 

Ava clung to Levi's shoulders, desperately holding on to the material of his RAD uniform coat until he stilled. She wasn't sure if he had cum, and she didn't care that she hadn't either. That hadn't been the point. A soft bump of their foreheads pressing against each other was the only movement while the water rolled with the remaining kinetic energy until that too came to rest. 

With a surge of movement, he picked her up and got out of the tub. 

Fuck, she could get used to that. 

He wasn't in the best of shape, given the amount of times he was out of breath and heavily winded after being chased by his brothers around Devildom - but he never seemed to have an issue manhandling her to fit his desires. Not that she was questioning the logic or complaining about it. It was probably some weird ancient magic Satan would bore her to death with if she ever asked him. 

"Hold on," he pressed a kiss against the side of her head. Ava was unusually compliant in that moment, dazed by the sight of water dripping down Levi's face. She did her best to hope she didn't look like a drowned rat with her hair plastered all over while only wearing her panties. But even if she did - he didn't seem to give a fuck judging by the way he was looking at her. 

"Should I get a towel, or my blow dryer?" She teased him but he only frowned and shifted her closer on his hard cock reminding her ever so gently that he was still inside her. Her mocking look shifted into a low moan and she tightened around him. 

"That's what I thought," his hands on her hips gripped her in place. "It'll fade once I'm dry, or are you in a rush to go somewhere?" When she denied needing to go anywhere, he was content to hum the same tune from before while swaying softly as if the tide was moving them with each tender thrust of his hips. She breathed out a sigh against his lips. Her sore body only protested lightly to the position and she could only savor the moment when his tail wrapped around her to hold her up against him when she started to feel tired. "I've got you," his head leaned against hers while he continued to slowly press in and out in the same slow motion as before. 

Levi's orgasm was announced with a guttural sound, his now human shaped lips pressed peacefully against her skin on her shoulder. Right above where his sigil was burned into her skin. 

"Do you need me to-?" His half unspoken question was quiet as his lips brushed over her flushed skin. 

"Just need you," Ava felt boneless, limply leaning against him while taking full advantage of his tail to support her. 

"Not what I asked," he chuckled while letting his fingers run up her back. He murmured a few nonsensical words encouragingly when she shivered under his touch. 

Ava was surprisingly docile, even to herself as she leaned against his chest. "You are insatiable," but she didn't try to move away when his hands moved down to cup her ass. 

"If you think I am," he laughed, "that's how I know you haven't been with my brothers." 

Her answering swat barely touched him, with no energy put into it, "You cad," 

"That's not what you were saying last night,"

"Fuck," she pressed her head up to lean against the side of his. "If you're okay with me being a pillow princess, I won't say no," 

"Shall I worship my princess, then?"

"You may,"

He managed to slip out of her and set her down on shaking legs. "Wait here," he moved around his room and came back with a few towels. "Here," he gave her one to wipe herself off with while he stripped his wet uniform off. 

She was shivering once the warmth from his body faded. Ava quickly followed suit, tossing her panties into the pile of wet things to be dealt with later. Wrapping herself up in a clean towel, she peered out from the fluffy softness. 

When he turned and saw her, he only shook his head. "Come here, you silly human," and she gladly tottered over to him. Levi picked her back up and carried her away from the cool tile. "Lay down and relax, I'll take care of you," 

Needing no further prompting, she gladly let herself be laid out on the floor. He put down a few more towels and a blanket for her to snuggle into. When she heard him hum the Jaws theme song, she playfully shrieked and tried to wiggle away from him. He easily pinned her to the floor, his long fingers warm and enticing with unspoken promises as he crawled between her legs. 

As his lips pressed against her well used and throbbing core, she gasped when his tongue slid farther into her than it had before. 

"Levi, what- what, wait-" her strangled words felt foreign in her mouth while she clenched down on him. 

He withdrew, a rather smug look on his face. "I'm not completely dry yet, Ava darling." His tongue flickered out of his mouth rather deviously. The sight of his long forked tongue and her juices glistening on his lower face short circuited any rational thought that was left in her brain. 

"Holy shit," her head fell back harder than she meant to, but she didn't feel an ounce of pain at the contact. Locking her legs around his head, she was mindful of his horns and once she knew she was settled, she rode his face hard as he settled into a steady pace while eating her out with gusto. She ran her fingers into his damp hair, pulling him closer to encourage him to never stop. 

He frowned a bit at the bitter taste, remiss that Satan had to go to such lengths because of his own shortsighted mistakes. Her cries of pleasure as she arched under his touch had him easily paying no heed to the taste, that would be his price to pay for being a fool. One he wouldn't be so quick to attempt again. 

Ava shook hard as her body tightened around his mouth. She bit down hard on her hand, trying to not make breakfast tomorrow just as weird as it had been today. Her body was burning up, flushed red and aching while he teased her relentlessly for trying to restrain herself while with him. 

"You might as well let it out," he kissed the inside of her thigh playfully. "They'll be able to know either way." His hands wandered up to the soft part of her sides, right under her ribs where he squeezed and pulled her down towards him a bit more. "Come a bit closer, why don't you." 

"Fucking demons," she breathed out with a sigh, resigned to her fate.

"You are fucking one of them, yes," he bit down on the tender skin of her hip with a cheery laugh. 

Ava only made a slight noise that was cut off with a sharp breath of air when he redoubled down on his efforts to get her to cum. He had seemed to memorize everything that would push her over the edge, making her body a quick study to sing out for him with his desires. Once he had decided to focus, no longer playing around and teasing her, he quickly pushed her over the edge. Levi kept her thighs spread open, not letting her attempt to wiggle away from his grasp as her feet unhooked from his shoulders and desperately pushed into the wood floors. She strained weakly under his touch, the level of pleasure was threatening to overwhelm her body and it was too much in that moment. There was no mercy in this moment that could be bought from him. He had one goal to achieve and he was going to obtain it. 

"Keep going, yeah, just like that," he nuzzled his face against her thigh, resting his chin on her while he coaxed her with his dexterous fingers through a smaller string of orgasms that hit her one right after the other. "Beautiful," he breathed out as he watched her come completely undone with a final shudder of her body.

"Levi, fuck, damn it-" his tongue had slide over the edges of her swollen lips, licking up the dripping juices of her orgasms. 

"Yes?"

"Fuck," was the only word she could muster as she went limp into the pile of blankets and towels. The afterglow from the rapid fire orgasms settled into her skin and ran tingling sensations up and down her body. A faint white noise filled her blissfully fucked out brain as she felt herself drift towards sleep. 

He hummed, rather pleased with himself as he watched her struggle to take a deep breath of air after he was done cleaning her up. Levi scooped her up, blankets and all - before he settled back into his tub. He tucked her in against his chest, "Come on, let's go to bed." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [levi's tongue thing inspired by thegoodsads art piece](https://twitter.com/TheGoodSads/status/1259259755689922560%22)
> 
> [come yell @ me on twitter](https://twitter.com/moosechan2)


	5. We don't talk about the leather couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moment of silence for Luci's leather couch -part 1
> 
> Pairing:  
> MC / dildo  
> MC / Leviathan  
> MC / Leviathan / Lucifer [M/M/F]
> 
> Exhibitionist, voyeur, masturbation, dp, monster sex, recorded home made porn, masks, y’all know the drill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OFF - Usagi on Twitter drew fanart and y'all. It's beautiful. Please go check it out and shower her in love.  
> [No one has ever done this for me before and I am in tears.](https://twitter.com/CognitiveFunk/status/1263982303350587394)
> 
> Part 2 coming next bc I wanted to do that threesome justice.  
> 
> 
> I love you all, seriously, for the outpouring love and support in this crazy fic. Thank you. I am so blown away by the support and love I’m getting for this unrepentant debauchery. 
> 
> It's nice to know I'm not just yelling into the void with my porn.

They had decided they would start small. 

Little things. Small moments. Natural. 

According to Levi, if they tried to do anything faster than a snail's pace Lucifer would immediately figure out what they were up to. Their little escapade would be over before it began. He would ban them from ever entering his office after skinning them both alive - never to be seen in the House again. 

It started with random drop in visits during the day in between classes. Soft knocks on the door, poking her head in and flashing him a quick smile. There was no need for coy looks or knowing smiles. He wanted her to simply show her innocent face - a statement as to which had her giggling that he thought she was still innocent after everything they had done. Levi had been steadfast and refused to back down once he admitted it, that she just had this look about her, until she opened her mouth, he thought she was pure and heaven sent. Though he still called her an angel every time she took his tail up her ass so well for him.

He had insisted her smile would be enough to get him hooked with just the sight of it fleeting in and out of his daily routine. If he was busy then it was a simple 'hi, hope you're doing well, just on my way out,' if he wasn't busy, which was rare, she would stop in and sit down for a chat about their respective day. 

Then Levi had the bright idea after a rather (more so than the usual) chaotic Mammon encounter in the House that left more than one priceless artifact broken and a few new dents in the wall that joined ranks with the others from prior melt downs. Ava should ask if she could study in his office. She was a good student and didn’t want her grades to suffer at the hands of Mammon’s foolishness. Levi was certain it would work, despite Ava’s doubts.

" _Once he says yes, you'll need to get your scent all over as many things as possible_." 

She had laughed at that statement despite how serious he was, " _What, like a dog marking it's territory?_ " 

" _Almost,_ " his knowing smile betrayed nothing and it drove her crazy trying to figure out why she needed to touch things in his office. It’s not like she didn’t touch anything around her on a daily basis. Since moving into the House of Lamentation she had already touched practically every surface available to her and that didn't seem to do anything special to the eldest brother. At least, that’s what she thought. It was fucking impossible to know what Lucifer was thinking. Ava never wanted to play poker against him. 

Levi had said it was important and a very key part to their plan, so by fuck, she was going to do it.

Honestly, she hadn't expected Lucifer to say yes. Ava almost felt bad for him given the prank that Levi wanted to pull. Though the look in his eye as he called it a prank made her think it wasn’t a normal run of the mill prank that was so common at the House. She couldn’t for the life of her figure out his plan since he only told it to her in snippets claiming that she was far too obvious in everything she did. Levi called it adorable, she called it a pain in the ass. 

After listening to her plight, Lucifer looked so kind and understanding when he agreed to help her out. The partial lie only sold so well because it was rooted in truth. It was midterms and the library was packed. She couldn't study in her room because it was a constant battleground against the brothers coming and going. The only spot in the House they all respected a shut door was in Lucifer's private study. He even gave her a key so that she could come and go as she wished. 

It was exhilarating. 

It was terrifying.   
  
She was probably going to die.

But what a way to go.

Ava did what she was instructed to do by Levi to the letter. He wanted for her to start off far away from him, mainly just sit on the leather couch in the far corner of his study while she studied for her midterms and did her homework assignments. When he wasn't there, she should walk around and brush her fingers across as many things as possible. " _Focus on his books and his chair_ ," he had giggled in delight at some secret that he refused to share. She avoided touching Lucifer’s desk at all costs. She didn't want him to think she was trying to snoop when he wasn’t there. Plus he probably had all sorts of nasty hexes and traps to protect the contents of his desk that would best to be avoided. 

Levi had assured her she didn't need to rub up against anything, the simple act of running her fingers across the surface would suffice for this part of his plan to take hold. Such an innocent act felt debauched and raunchy as she touched his books, some of them so old the spines were crumbling by her simply being near them. Those she didn’t dare touch, opting instead to find books that were closer in age to the current century. It was surprisingly easy to find those, given just how vast his personal collection was. She even found herself sometimes reading from them if they were in English, turning each page with care as she curiously peaked into the reserved life of the eldest brother.

When she mustered up the courage to leave his books alone and then turn to his chair, she couldn’t help but hesitate. The giant piece of furniture had a style to it that reminded Ava of the type of thrones that would host the royal asses of kings and conquers of ages past, regal and awe inspiring as she stood before it. The wood was carved with great care. Ornate and delicate patterns seemingly flowed over the surface as if the hard wood was flexible and malleable. Human skulls were hidden among budding flowers and intertwined vines that decorated the surface of each leg of all the way up to the spiked points that graced the back of the chair. She noted where it was worn smooth in certain areas along the arm rests thanks to the innumerable amount of years Lucifer leaning himself against the wood surface while he worked. 

Ava stood there far longer than necessary, too nervous to sit down against the crimson dyed silk cushion. But once she had, she never wanted to get up. No wonder he spent so much time sitting at his desk. It was her new guilty pleasure, sitting in that ornate chair, and one she took absolute delight in any time he wasn’t there without needing much prompting from Levi.

Because Levi had insisted this was a long con on both of their parts, it only became readily apparent to her how much her presence was affecting Lucifer as the weeks passed by. The first hint came to her after her midterms had come and gone. 

Lucifer never asked for the key back. 

She knew the key was a pretty important item to have in her possession, shouldn’t she return it ASAP now that she didn’t have a feasible excuse to see him? Ava had asked Levi if she should bother showing up, what was she going to say? He had huffed and said to just go anyways, read a book or play a game on her DDD or switch. That she should enjoy the quiet time while he was in class. Levi had assured her by showering her with kisses and soft touches of his tail that he didn't mind what she was doing with the eldest brother. He had whispered softly in her ear that he knew she was safe from his more conniving brothers that vied for her time - and above all he wanted to win against the worst offender. 

Somehow, to Ava’s utter bewilderment at the situation, Levi had been right. Hint two was that Lucifer hadn't seemed annoyed or ruffled when she came by in her downtime once midterms were done. She had been prepared to simply throw the key at him and run, but if anything he seemed some odd mixture of relieved and content to continue on with their ongoing arrangement. Simply spend time in each other’s presence without any sort of need to talk. 

If this was what Levi wanted, even if she didn't understand it, that’s what she’s do. What was the worst that could happen? When all she did was sit in his office and enjoy the peace and quiet that was given to her while the two of them worked separately on their own projects. One afternoon he had even joined her on the couch, content to read from a book while she pathetically read the same page of her Magical Sciences & Runes class over and over.

If he noticed, he never said anything. 

Ava couldn't shake the feeling of dirtiness that followed her each time she left his personal study. " _I feel like I'm cheating on you_ ," she wailed to Levi one night in his tub as they snuggled in for bed. " _Why do you want me to, rather weirdly I might add, pseudo-seduce your brother in the most awkward courtship ever, this is too gross I can't, Levi_ ," she had pouted up at him while he rested his chin on top of her head. She wanted to bite his jaw when she turned and looked up out of the corner of her eye and saw that stupid smile on his face despite her growing concerns.   
  


There was nothing wrong with their sex life, if anything it was spontaneous and exhilarating to the point where she didn't believe this was real. She never knew when he was going to pounce on her and drag her off to become a slave to his tail. It kept her on her toes, always on the look out, trying to guess when he was going to try and pull a lil' sneaky on her. This whole nonsense of seducing Lucifer only threw her through a confused loop of concern. Maybe it was a demon thing? Maybe she wasn’t doing him a favor by always saying yes and enabling his baser traits? The weight of what she was doing to an unsuspecting Lucifer weighed heavily on her as she scowled up at that unsympathetic face. 

He had only laughed with delight, a rumbled noise that vibrated against her back as they cuddled. He moved his head to the side so he could place a kiss to the side of her head as he manhandled her to go back to relaxing on his chest the way he liked it. " _You'll see, I promise._ " 

It all came to ahead the next week. He had dropped a bomb on her and told her he'd dare her to do it in front of all his brothers if she was going to chicken out.   
  


So.

Here she was. 

Lucifer was gone on a trip. She knew he wasn't going to walk through the door she had triple checked was actually locked any time soon. 

_I can't believe that bastard talked me into this_. Dildo in one hand, her DDD in the other, she looked at the couch and then over to his chair. Both pieces of furniture sat unaware of her perverted orders given to her by Levi. They sat innocent in their respective positions inside his office, completely obvious to the debauched thoughts running rampant through her head at what she was about to put one of them through. Deciding on his chair, she told herself 'go big or go home' as she marched over behind his desk resolute in her choice. 

With a bit more force than necessary, she forced the silk cushion up so that she could secure the suction cup to her favorite dildo firmly onto the seat of the chair. Testing that it wasn’t going anywhere with a flick of her fingers, she sat down with it nestled between her legs. 

Pulling up a bookmarked video on her DDD, she started to grind herself against the base of the plastic dildo. Levi's moans loudly filled the air and she scrambled and fumbled with her DDD to quickly lower the volume. Ava quickly turned and looked over at the door with shame and horror coloring her face. When no one burst through the door to judge her for being a dirty perverted human, she relaxed and started to move again in time with the homemade video. 

Levi had been the one that suggested the desire to record their sessions, much to her shock and awe. She had thought he would want to keep it private, but his reasoning made sense to her. The normally reserved otaku seemed to be quickly coming out of his shell now that he had a willing partner that never said no to him. It surprised her even further after the first few videos they had done that he even wanted to edit them and start posting them to the internet for all in Devildom to watch. ‘ _I want everyone to see what they're missing out on - they can see how beautifully I get you to moan my name. My name, not theirs. That you willingly come to my bed every night and no one else’s. That I alone am the one that can make your bones turn weak, so weak that I have to carry you to the shower when I’m done with you.’_ It was hard to say no when he used his tail to cajole her, and he knew it. The scaled appendage had wound itself around her hips, the tip teasing her along her ribs where he knew she was sensitive. The flush on her cheeks was more than enough for him to know he had her hook, line and sinker.

The one thing they could easily agree on was that they wouldn’t show her face. The first few videos would be private, just for him to watch of her get absolutely wrecked by his tail, screaming and moaning for him to give her more. Ava had only thought to ask after the videos had been posted that anyone who watched it might recognize his tail therefor outing them and rendering the mask useless, but Levi only smiled unconcerned. It was part of the thrill for Ava, and it’s not like she hated the idea. 

Levi had managed to take her by surprise when he had given her a type of ballroom mask to cover the top part of her face for the videos. It felt old in her hands, even to her untrained gaze when it came to historical artifacts. The way he looked at her while she inspected it told her that this was a very important thing to him from his past and she treated it with the utmost respect. It was covered in a hard type of blue sequins that almost looked like his scales. There was just so many of them, she doubted he’d have been physically able to part with so many without causing some sort of pain. She ran her fingers along the layered material, marveling at how the artist had managed to capture his coloring so well. To her delight it even had the same style as his horns branching out of the sides that when worn, curled up in a way that became tangled into her wild hair. It turned him on so much, seeing her with his horns, that even when he didn't want to record them fucking like rabbits he would still ask her to wear it. Sometimes she'd even surprise him at the door wearing just the mask knowing how hard it got him. 

" _My devotees would wear something akin to this_ ," he finally told her one night, letting his fingers trail along the edge of the mask where it rested against her flush cheeks. " _Though the highest priest in the temple would have one fastened with a few of my scales that he had earned through acts of devotion, to show my favor and blessings_ ," she took in the soft look on his face before reaching up to touch the mask and enter twine their fingers, " _Does this one has a few of your scales too?_ " Her eyes were wide with wonder at the magnitude of the gift he had given her without her knowledge to the scope of how deep his desire for her ran, " _I hand picked every single one of them_ ," he breathed out before capturing her lips in a gut wrenching kiss that stole her breath right from her lungs. His statement brought tears to her eyes and he spent most of the night kissing them away and holding her close, whispering softly into her ear how much he loved her and cherished her. 

The bookmarked link she had saved was one of those videos they had made a few weeks ago. It turned her on, knowing it was out there on the web in Devildom, that people and demons alike got off to watching her get fucked by his double cocks and then take his tail up her ass like the good little slut she was for him. Reading the comments from anonymous dwellers in Devildom was a guilty pleasure of hers that she only indulged in when Levi wasn’t there. It was a hidden fantasy that each one of the brothers had seen her video and then commented on it, voicing how badly they wanted to fuck her too. Her grinding against her dildo grew faster as the video played on and her panting grew louder. She let a finger dip down to rub against her clit and judging by how wet she was, she thought she was ready. Pausing the video, she moved her hips to stand up and lean against the arms of the chair in order to get the angle right.

She wrapped her fingers around the arm rests and teased herself against the head of the dildo. Ava took her time in working the sensation ever so slowly out of herself, not rushing the feeling of being split open - even by a fake cock. Levi had told her that her juices were like catnip to them. That if she masturbated and let the remains of her cum to dry against a piece of his furniture, he’d smell it for weeks. It wouldn’t matter if she cleaned up or not in some vain hope to wipe away the evidence, once it was in the air or dripping down a piece of furniture, he’d know the moment he entered the room. Ava had wanted him to join her, but he had only laughed and told her not to rush. In due time he would fuck her brains out against that leather couch.

For now it was enough for him, to simply tease his brother from within his own sanctuary with her tantalizing smell. 

That thought was what urged her on, being able to take Levi to the hilt on Lucifer’s leather couch. Absolutely ruining it with their shared fluids. Would he throw the couch out once he realized what they had done while he was gone? She mused to herself as she gasped, her cunt fluttering around the shaft of the dildo as she eased herself down onto it. Or would he keep it? Would she have the balls to sit on it with an innocent look on her face every time she came in to study, never once acknowledging that she had cum all over that couch, screaming as she took Levi’s cock so well. Fuck. 

Her own breathy moans matched up to the video while she slid down until she was flush against the base. Sitting on his chair, she gasped at the feeling of the cold wood against the underside of her flushed skin. Ava almost didn’t need the video by how turned on she was at the simple thought of what she was doing, of what his reaction would be when he returned from his trip and walked through the door only to be hit by the scent of her orgasm. The intoxicating moment propelled her on wards into her insatiable lust. Her hips almost moved on their own, urging her onward to chase that orgasm that taunted her in her Leviathan fueled lust. In no time she was trembling and coming apart on the dildo, crying out and screaming Levi’s name at the overwhelming stimulation he had put her in. 

With her hands on Lucifer's desk, she kept her palms down flat against the cool surface and tried to catch her breath. The aftershocks of the intense orgasm ripped through her with every shift of her hips, causing her to randomly cry out just when she thought it was over. Ava felt her chest flush a deep color as her whole body heaved with each breath that filled her lungs. Her legs shook and trembled with the force that it took to stand herself up, removing the dildo with uncertain fingers and doing her best to not drop it. Stumbling out of his office, she barely kept it together until she could pass out under the safety of her bed and away from the knowing gaze of the brothers that had found excuses to linger near Lucifer’s study that afternoon.

Lucifer returned that following night and she couldn't meet his gaze at dinner. Instead she focused on Levi and Mammon's antics, howling like monkeys at each other over some thing that had happened earlier in the day. It was easier to listen to the constant flow of bickering than acknowledge the burning look that Lucifer was giving her while she picked at her food before giving it to Beel.

That look followed her. On her way in and out of the house. To school. From school. Any time she left her room, she could feel Lucifer watching her. Ava had tried to confront Levi about it but he only giggled to himself. ' _All according to keikaku,’_ he had seemed unconcerned when she seethed that there would be no ‘keikaku’ if she was dead. 

Ava finally was cornered by Lucifer three days after his return. To her astonishment, and somehow disappointment that she did her best to ignore because what the fuck was wrong with her - he made zero mention of her recent adventure into his office while he was gone. After the polite talk that had her sweating as if she was Mammon, he simply had only been curious if she was busy with school work hence the lack of visiting. 

Once the chastising was done, she promised to visit soon and nervously fled from the scene of her crime.

Levi had practically cackled when she told him what had happened that night. His tail was wrapped around her ankle as they raided together. Both of them were muted with their headsets pushed to the side on one ear while they talked about their day clearing trash before the raid would start. His tail ran up the side of her body to gently caress her chin, " _We can move into phase three_ ," he soothed her ragged nerves, " _soon_." 

Soon thankfully came faster than she anticipated. Ava wasn’t sure if her heart could take the suspense for much longer. Levi popped into Lucifer's office, a coordinated effort so that all three of them would be there, ignoring Lucifer's frown and plopping himself down next to her on the leather couch while she read over her homework. 

Levi nuzzled into her neck, giving her a hello kiss before settling in next to her. 

"What are you doing here," 

Completely nonplussed by his deadpan tone, Levi didn't look up from his switch as he pulled it out of his bag and powered it up. 

"Leviathan,"

"I can't spend time with my cute girlfriend?" He snuggled in close, letting his tail wrap possessively around Ava with a sly grin when she relaxed into his hold.

"That was not -" Lucifer cut himself off with a sigh, dismissing Levi with a wave of his hand. "Fine. But be quiet." 

Levi looked down at Ava with that stupid grin on his lips that quickly disappeared into settled indifference. That look of bored nerd had her far more concerned than Mammon’s maniac grin when he wanted to sell her on a new Ponzi scheme he had come up with.

"What are you-" she seethed at him, but was cut off by a sharp look from Lucifer and a bored tut from Levi. The shit eating grin that couldn’t stay off his face only had her frowning in response. "Don't you dare-" she kept her voice low, but Levi only responded with that damnable 'hmmmm' noise that committed to nothing except driving her mad. 

That tail of his, it wasn't long until the tip was creeping up her body and up to no good. 

She hissed at him, doing her best not to draw Lucifer's attention. The noise earned her a flick of his gaze away from the stack of forms on his desk but he made no move to stop what was unfolding in front of him.

"He doesn't mind," he hummed, tilting his head to look over at Lucifer who only grunted. "It's not the dinner table," he gave her a sly grin, "now is it?"

That fucker. She frowned at him, a sour look dominating her features as she simply stared at him. He was not. No, no way. Absolutely-

He was. He really fucking was. Ava just stared at him in wonder once she figured out what he was going to do. What he had been using her to do. But she was no longer able to frown as his tail teased the edge of her skirt. 

Once his tail passed under the hem, she heard and could have sworn she actually felt the sound of Lucifer snapping his pen. 

"Do you have a goal for these little excursions of yours, Leviathan, or will you be leaving." 

"I do actually," he tipped Ava's head back, letting her chin tilt to the side as she looked between the two brothers with a hint of fear. They might be sturdy demons, but she would very easily break if push came to shove. Levi saw her fear and gave her a small smile, mouthing the words ‘trust me,’ before turning back to his brother. "I know you watch the videos," his fingers held her chin firmly in place as she reacted to his statement with shock. Ava tried to jerk her head free so she could flee, but he held on to her tight with his tail. She could only look at him out of the corner of her eye, refusing to look at Lucifer. 

"What game are you playing," 

"No game, just a bit of show and tell," he tilted her to force her to look at Lucifer. Instead of looking at him she closed her eyes to hide her embarrassment - but she couldn't hide the red coloring to her neck and ears from either one of their gazes. "Isn't she just exquisite," he hummed when Lucifer didn't answer, "and all mine," 

"If you have a point, make it and leave," Lucifer sounded angry and Ava tried to wiggle out of his grasp with growing discomfort that she was going to be murdered but couldn't move while Levi relentlessly held firm. "I have work I need to do, unlike you."

Levi scoffed, "You haven't finished a single thing since Ava arrived," Lucifer opened his mouth to challenge him but Levi kept going ignoring him with a dismissive tone, "I propose a taste," he gripped Ava by her hips and moved her to sit on his lap with ease. He spread her legs open easily and raised the hem of her skirt with a slow drag of his fingers. Ava found herself not wanting to resist him as he opened her up before his brother. The look Lucifer was giving her promised a dark desire that needed to be itched - one that only he could satisfy. "A sampling of what you're missing out on," his mouth ghosted across her neck, his gaze never leaving Lucifer’s. "What say you, brother?" 

Watching Lucifer slowly stand up from behind his desk and walk over to stand in front of her, she couldn't help but let out a whimper as he stood before them.   
  


He reached out a hand to caress the side of her face, only to have it smacked away by Levi’s tail. “Ah, ah, ah,” he said the words slowly, a knowing grin on his lip. “You don’t get to touch her yet, that’s something you have to earn, older brother.” His tail entwined around his wrist to hold it still, Lucifer only sneered down at him with a sharp gleam in his gaze. “You play by my rules or you don’t play at all.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After part 2, don’t worry - I'm not done - I'll never be done. This boy has his hooks in me. 
> 
> From here out they will be kept short, because I find that less overwhelming in the long run to do them in chunks. Plus it's getting nicer out and I like remembering that the sun exists and it doesn't always snow where I am. 
> 
> I've got two short cute one shot fics to follow up with this that I'll post to the collection for Levi. 
> 
> Speaking of collections. Each collection I have is a theme for the boys where I throw my crack fics: 
> 
> Bottom of the deep blue sea - Levi  
> Lion's Den - Satan  
> Magical Education - Solomon  
> Diadaddy - Diavolo  
> Prima Secundæ Partis - Lucifer  
> OT11 Nights is well, all of them paired with MC as a reverse harem bc I have no control over my life.
> 
> If you don't see your boy of choice, don't worry - the sun is out & I have ADHD. 
> 
> Bless & I love you all
> 
> PS don't think for a second I don't see the nice comments in the bookmarks. Bc I do. And I love you for it.


	6. Moment of silence for the couch - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couch is going to need therapy after this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shortening the chapter lengths up (expect 1.5k-2k for each), but removed the cap - it's pure yolo porn y'all 
> 
> Buckle up, or don't, I'm not your Mother 
> 
> As always, check out the tags for warnings <3

Ava looked back and forth between the two brothers from her position perched on Levi’s lap. A silent battle of wills was being waged over her head and she wasn’t sure this was something she truly wanted to be caught up in. 

Levi’s tail shifted freeing Lucifer from its grip. She let out the breath of air she hadn’t know she had been holding in anticipation for the potential shit that had been about to go down. But as quickly as it left her lungs, how she gasped a sudden gulp of air when a loud cracking sound filled the air between the three of them. Once his tail had released Lucifer, it had moved to slam across the tops of her unprotected thighs. He hit it just right, knowing the exact amount of force that would be needed to leave welts on the vast real estate worth of skin exposed by the short hemline to the dress she had worn. 

Managing to catch her completely off guard, she let out a yelp in a rather undignified manner. She shifted her hips to turn and look back at her lover with a darkening storm forming across her features. Her skin stung and Levi had a look on his face a look that she could only label as “the cat that ate the canary”. 

“Focus on me, darling,” he practically purred with a devious delight at the sight of her gaping and incredulous stare. She swore she could see a few tendrils of smoke curl out of his mouth as he silently laughed at the expression she wore. 

“Though it would be a shame if you forgot about me as well,” Lucifer leaned down, his lips brushed against the outer shell of her ear. 

Ava swore in that moment her brain flat lined, her heart soon following suit. Reducing her essence to nothing more than a blue screen from the overwhelming presence of both brothers focused solely on her. 

Well, almost focused on her. Levi was about to protest when Lucifer cut him off, “I’m not touching her, brother,” he held up both hands to accent his point, barely containing his mocking tone as he met and held Levi’s gaze with that arrogant grin that did nothing but drive her insane. Yet despite the truth that he was not in fact touching her, his hot breath brushed over her skin as he spoke, more intimate than any touch he could have given her in that moment. 

‘Fuck,’ she mouthed the curse, shutting her eyes in delight as her head tipped back. 

“How long will you be willing to play by his rules, little human,” his words were dark, softly spoken as if only to her and completely ignoring his younger brother's presence. It snapped something within her, as if an internal button had been mashed by his arrogant statement. Before she could open her mouth, Levi huffed in annoyance unable to see the peeved look in her eye that usually signaled he was in for it. Lucifer, having never experienced Ava as anything other than polite and well mannered - had no idea what was brewing below the surface as she patiently waited for her turn. 

“You didn’t want her until I was in her bed,” his hands pulled Ava close to him, a pout tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

Lucifer stepped back as he watched the transformation that had overcome Ava. His eyes never strayed from her uncanny smile as he slowly came to the realization that something wasn’t quite right. There was something hidden from him in that smile and it unnerved him that he didn't know what it was. A light danced in her gaze as she settled languidly into his brother's lap, almost with a predator's grace despite being nothing more than a mere human locked in a power struggle between two powerful demons. “Is that so,” he mused as he watched her reach up and begin to stroke the side of Levi's face with the tips of her fingers. Lucifer made a 'tch' sound when he heard a low giggle emit from his younger brother when the tips of her nails dug into his skin. But his eyes narrowed when he saw a flash of red polish. Whatever game she was playing, he was hell bent on making sure she was going to regret it by the end of the night. 

What ever Levi was going to say was cut off when Ava finally had enough. She melted into him and began to kiss her way up his neck with a sigh on her lips and letting her nails digging into his arms as she turned to alternate between teeth and tongue. Instead of words only a choked and strangled noise came in its stead when he opened his mouth to continue his pointless tiff against Lucifer. 

‘All they would do is bicker over a new toy instead of actually doing anything about it,’ she mused to herself, finally fed up with their back and forth posturing. ‘I’ll simply take what I want, why ask,’ she huffed with a perverted delight at how easily Levi was coming undone below her touch, ‘especially when this was far more entertaining,’

Looking quite proud of herself, she shifted on his lap with a deliberate movement in order to get the angle right and have an easier time to access his skin with her mouth. Ava has always loved the slightly salty taste to his skin, how it always tasted faintly like the ocean. Running her tongue across his collar bone, she slowly began to work her way lazily upwards towards his jaw. 

This side of him was what she had expected from him in the beginning. The quivering and moaning nerd, bright red and trembling with overwhelming emotions of lust and need to posses but unable to actually reach out and achieve it. Instead he had surprised her by being a switch, a demon with a sexuality like hers that ebbed and flowed from one end of the spectrum to the other. It was something that drew her to him, how they fit so well together. Their energy building off the other in ways that neither one of them expected it would. 

With moments like this she could take such delight in the way his skin flushed pink at the start before finally turning a deep shade of red was her biggest motivator when he was like this. Running her tongue along the ridge lines left behind from bite marks seemed to bring this about the quickest. But today she wanted this to be drawn out. If only to piss off the eldest brother. 

Looking over her shoulder, she felt a devilish smile form on her lips. “Just going to watch? What happened to taking a taste?”

Lucifer motioned wordlessly at his brother who had been reduced to nothing more than a moaning mess beneath her mouth only moments before. 

“What I say goes right now,” she let her hand travel up to Levi’s neck and she squeezed it ever so slightly. 

“Going to invoke your pact?” He practically sneered at her from his position over her. Which only grew in size when she didn’t blink or get angry over his barbed words. 

With a controlled roll of her hips against Levi’s erection, she raised an eyebrow at the first born. “Does it look like I need to debase myself to an action so cheap as that in order to get what I want?” 

Lucifer frowned slightly at her words before he only shook his head and sighed. Her grin grew as she stroked her thumb across Levi’s throat, a constant reminder to her lover that he wanted this.

That this was all his idea. 

Levi flexed his fingers against the leather couch letting his nails drag down the surface to emit a loud scratching sound that all three of them ignored. He didn’t dare buck his hips, knowing that it would only end in pain for him. He wasn't sure he regretted just yet showing her bits of magic to use against him in situations like this. There was no way she could physically ever hurt him, but with magic? She could do some damage. For him that was exciting, knowing she could actually cause damage - but would she? The answer seemed to lurk beneath the surface, hidden from him. She always seemed content to simply fuck with his mind, whisper sweet words laced with barbed threats in his ear as she rode him to completion. 

Both sides of her fascinated him, and how he desired nothing more than to show his brothers what they missed out on. 

What was his.

How he was hers completely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, it's been a hot moment hasn't it
> 
> I've turned in my last final and I'm ready to twist some kinks 
> 
> Thanks for putting up with my shit, and for all the lovely and delightful comments - I promise I'm getting better <3


	7. Moment of silence for the couch - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer x Mc x Levi [M/M/F]
> 
> Since we're getting into the actual smut - here's ya triggers that are going to be coming at y'all:  
> Tags: DP, TP thanks to tail sex/monster fucker, BDSM [top/switch/sub dynamics - top/brat dynamics], pain with your pleasure, choking, sub space, Luci is a hard/cruel top within reason 
> 
> No demoncest

Lucifer looked down at Ava as she wound Levi around her little finger with such ease. The delight, the devotion, such emotions that were flickering across her face so quickly they almost seemed to merge together and form into what Lucifer could almost surmise as love. 

It baffled him, yet also struck a chord within him. Here was his brother, a high ranking demon of untold power known for his mental entrapment of his prey- so willingly letting himself become twisted by a mere human. As demons they would blink and her life would be gone, over in such a brief breath of air. How easily he could end this, end what games she was playing, with a flex of his fingers. But as he reached up to wrap his gloved hands around her neck he couldn't seem to find it within himself to follow through with the motion. 

Ava turned her head as much as she could within his grasp, looking up at him with wide and unassuming eyes. She couldn't possibly know what was going through his impassive features, as human as she was. Levi stayed were he was below her straddled legs wrapped around his hips as he laid back against the leather couch. He was still while he watched Lucifer stroke the side of her neck. While Ava was clueless, he knew what his elder brother was thinking. 

"Well?" Ava felt a bratty part of herself come slamming to the surface of her thoughts as she grew impatient with whatever Lucifer was taking his sweet time with. When he only continued to stare down at her, she huffed and tilted her neck against his grip. "Are you going to fuck me, or kill me? Either way, get on with it." 

The startled look he gave her was worth her forward and biting words, and she couldn't help but giggle at his plight - unused to dealing with this side of her. "Though if you kill me, how are you going to justify that to Lord Diavolo - gone and killed his precious exchange student in the heat of the moment," she rolled her eyes and sighed over dramatically, "so I guess you'll just have to fu-"

"Enough," Lucifer flexed his fingers, a low growl in his throat. 

Her resulting giggle only triggered him to raise his eyebrow and tighten his fingers a bit harder so that the noise was cut off with a strangled gurgle. Yet she didn't stop with that infuriating smile all the while struggling to take a deep breath of air to fill her lungs. 

"Are you done?"

"-dangerous phrase, Lucifer..." Levi finally managed to speak up, but shrunk silent under the glare that Lucifer turned on him instead. 

Ava waited until Lucifer turned to look back at her, she held his gaze before raising her eyebrows and mouthing "never" with her grin still in place despite the lack of air. What sealed her fate with the eldest brother was the wink she followed up with. 

"It looks like you simply need a firmer hand than what my younger brother has been giving you," he mused almost to himself as he lifted her up by his grip on her throat to move her into a position for how he desired her. She struggled to stay on the tips of her toes to keep the pressure off her throat while he moved her. He was slightly impressed that the playful look stayed in her gaze, no fear or anger anywhere to be found. 

Used to this side of his eldest brother, Levi was resigned with little remorse for what his lover had brought upon herself. He cradled her head in front of him as Lucifer pushed her face down over his lap, stroking the side of her face with the tips of his fingers as she was forced to stay bent over him. As Lucifer planted her feet firmly on the floor and he pushed them open with his booted foot until she was spread open for him in a way that satisfied him. He tilted his head to the side as he looked her over. 

Defiant until the very end, since they had made the mistake to not secure her hands, Ava reached around and flipped her short skirt up to flash Lucifer with the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties. Levi groaned, watching her antics out of the corner of his gaze. He loved this side of her, but Lucifer? He knew it would only serve to enrage him. 

"Such an uncivilized and uncouth human," he sneered, "no manners," with a solid connection of his hand on her bare ass, he took satisfaction in her reaction. 

Ava yelped and tried to shut her legs in order to crawl back onto Levi's lap. Where she thought she was safe. It wasn't her first mistake she had made that night, and Lucifer had a hunch it wasn't going to be her last. He took a quick glance to Leviathan, taking stock at how enthralled he was by her reaction, the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes and the pleading whispers she was giving him. As if that would save her for what was coming. 

"Not so fast," he focused back on the problem at hand as he yanked her hips with a bit more force than what was needed in order to position her back to as she was. Ignoring her pleading cries, he landed a few more cracks of his leather gloved hand against her skin. "That was for moving without permission," he took such a twisted delight in how her skin reacted to his touch. The raised welts contrasted in such a lovely way. Rubbing the area, he took sadistic pleasure in her whimpering before catching her off guard with quick rapid fire smacks - one right after the other quickly in a way that she was involuntarily squirming and reaching out to Levi. 

As if he would save her. 

As if Leviathan wasn't craving it as much as he, wanting to see her crying out for them. How beautiful she looked, such a contrast from that defiant nature she was giving him before. This side he had such a stronger preference for. Those intoxicating sounds that escaped her lips, begging him to go easy on her. That she thought she had a chance to change his mind, convince him to lighten his touch. 

It was cute. 

"Safe word, darling," Levi rubbed the pad of his thumb over her cheek to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen. 

"Green," her voice shook with her blatant desperation, but she stayed firm with their established safe words that she was fine despite the physical reaction to his touch. 

Levi hummed, leaning forward to nuzzle into her neck and letting his teeth graze over her flushed skin. "Do you want it that badly, darling," 

Ava nodded her head with that burning and frantic need, unable to form words as she tightened up in anticipation for the next blow she knew was coming to punish her. 

Watching her reaction strayed his hand as he looked down at her trembling thighs. The pause had her crying out frantic and rash with a heady feeling rushing down her spine. Fear mixed together with desire in an intoxicating cocktail that she couldn't help but willingly drown in. Slipping under the waves inside her mind, she felt the warm embrace wrap around her with such tenderness that she reveled in. Without a care to how this was definitely going to be the end her, how it could be either from his actual touch or the anticipation that had built up in her head before it ever fell against her skin. 

A twisted grin formed on his lips while he ran the tips of his fingers down her shirt along her spine. Watching her muscles spasm and roll in her thighs as she mentally worked herself through his soft touch against her body after being so keyed up for pain was such a treat. She hadn't even removed an article of clothing for him and here she was, so desperate in her cries for more. It was music to his ears. 

Then she whimpered and lowered her front half onto Levi's lap, finally giving up that little game she had insisted on playing, leaving her ass up in the air for him to do with as he pleased. 

"How hard was that," he mused to himself, not caring if she could vocalize a response or not. "Yet it took you far too long to get to this point, I don't like having to work so hard when I'm so busy." Lucifer frowned as he gripped a portion of her ass in his hand. "I have to make this just painful enough so that next time," he met Levi's gaze with a silent challenge of his own before continuing, "you assume the correct position for me." He cracked his hand against her ass, "Is that clear?" 

"Crystal," she breathed the word out from between her lips with a slight smile on her lips. 

"Rule one, you do not enjoy punishments. They are just that," he smacked her ass where he had been focusing his blows - right on the angry red welt that had already begun to raise, "punishment." 

Ava gripped onto Levi's hips to anchor herself as he ran his fingers gently through her hair. Such a contrasting sensation, his soft touch versus the hard sting of Lucifer's hand against her ass. There was no way she was going to be able to sit down and raid for at least a week. If not two. Then there was the fact that she was just enough of a masochist to not want to put down a pillow. 

That gleam was back in her eye, one that Levi knew signaled that it was going to be a very long night. He could only shake his head knowing what was going to happen before his lover opened her mouth. 

"And what happens when I enjoy it regardless, sir." 


	8. Moment of silence for the couch - part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer x Mc x Levi [M/M/F]
> 
> Masochistic brat, aka Ava vs the King of Sadism, aka Lucifer 
> 
> That means: TW's -> [consenting] subspace, ass beating, bruising, d/s dynamics, pain and more pain with your pain, tears, yelling, Levi being the voice of reason 
> 
> Please understand this is my own take on pain & subspace and may not be what others experience <3

Her words, he knew, were meant to provoke him. To get under his skin and rejoice in the chaos that unfolded. The way her eyes danced with nothing but hedonistic delight from her position laid out against Leviathan's lap told him more than her words ever could. 

Lucifer leaned down until his lips were pressed lightly against her neck. He took his time, savoring the conflicting movements of her body's reaction to his presence. Taking complete delight in how she fought to resist the urge to lean back and press herself against him. Ava's face was a subtle battleground, her desire to give in was giving hell to her bratty nature as he ran his finger along her neck. He knew she was suddenly making a vain attempt to be stoic, to not give him any further fodder to hone in on - to punish her for. 

As if that would save her from her prior actions. 

Her mouth had already written a check he was going to cash against that ass of hers. 

When he flipped her skirt up to expose said ass for him to have an unobstructed view of his canvas, Ava could feel Levi's fingers start to card their way through her messy hair. Turning her head slightly so that she could look up at him, she noted that there was a funny look in his eye. A mix between being resigned and completely turned on as he watched his brother about to take out all his frustrations on her ass. 

"Safe word?" Levi cupped her chin to hold her gaze. 

Ava let her smirk return to her features, a little minx of a smile that Lucifer caught wind of almost before she knew she was doing it. "Gree-" the resulting smack of his gloved hand against her skin had her arching against Levi's legs and letting out a muffled yelp into his lap from the unexpected use of force. 

"Who the fuck hits someone that hard on the first go?" Ava snarled and gave a rude gesture before Levi was able to secure her hands and keep her from further enraging his elder brother. 

"Punishment," he smacked her ass in the same spot without relenting, "is not meant to be enjoyed," a grin of his own lit his sharp features at the sound of a barely audible whimper that escaped her. 

Fire lit up her spine, her nerve endings screaming with each resounding smack of his leather clad hand against her ass. She tried to move through it, telling herself she was a masochist, that she did in fact enjoy pain. Pain was fun, pain brought on a whole new view on life, pain gave her means to focus. But none of that mattered. Each whimper, each scream, each movement she flexed after he hit her only brought on more pain. Pain she forced herself through until it consumed her completely. Replacing the contents inside her rampaging thoughts with a heavy blanket to mute everything. To wrap herself up in and let it drag her down beneath the waves of her conscious mind until there was nothing. A drugless high she chased, euphoria in the form of what she couldn't see - only feel. 

"Don't move," the warning came after she had jumped just a bit too high after the last round. He took such a perverted delight in how she tensed and hissed when he moved to caress her skin with a feather light and delicate touch. Ava had been expecting another hit and watching her brain try to process the soft touch instead of what was anticipated brought him such joy. The whimpering gasping noises as she did her best to not writhe in his brother's lap. Lucifer actually hadn't been paying attention to his brother while he was extracting punishment on Ava's ass - he casually let his gaze flick up to his brother to take in how he was doing. Not that he had to worry, Leviathan's gaze and focus was completely devoted to the woman splayed out on his lap. No, a better word would be enthralled. The way he caressed her face, whispering words of encouragement, it left an odd taste in his mouth while he watched the pair. The way they looked at each other, he might not have even been in the room for all they knew - or cared. 

Her soft begging only grated against his ears. He knew she was full of shit, that she would be saying anything to get him to stop. To get Leviathan to stop him. He wanted to laugh at the sight. Leviathan knew better than to stop him. Lucifer wasn't done yet. 

Her brain was sluggish, but she understood the pause from Lucifer even while she was focused on Leviathan. She dreaded the pause. The pause meant Lucifer was thinking. Her inner monologue that she didn't dare voice with the rest of her begging was half tears, half begging that there would be mercy. That his thoughts were about when to stop, that it would be soon. The suffering was over, that she was a good girl for taking it so well. That she was going to get fucked out of her mind now. Rewarded for taking the pain. 

Ava knew that begging to Lucifer would be a useless act. But she was proud of herself. So far she had resisted saying "ow" outside of her first yelp. Which she was going to be adamant did not count. Surprise sneak attacks were low blows that absolutely did not count. 

She snarled when he resumed hitting her very abused ass. Her thoughts began to spiral. This was insane, he was insane, he needed a therapist. Taking out his frustrations from work on her ass was not healthy. Did Devildom offer health insurance that covered therapy? Possibly he could find a hobby? Wait, maybe she was the one that needed to see a therapist. 

Ava snorted at the image that came up to her very subspace infused brain of Lucifer hiking in the wilderness. 

Which was the exact opposite of what she should have done in that moment. 

"What's so funny?" He growled, his hand snapping firmly against the raised hand shaped welt that was forming on her abused ass cheeks. 

Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. Did she say that out loud? What parts of her inner monologue escaped? Her eyes had gone wide with panic, her body rigid with fear at what was about to unfold against her ass. 

Ava resisted both moving and screaming during the onslaught against her ass, all the while Lucifer growled out about misbehaving brats not minding their manners around their betters. That she needed to respect him, not mock him. How hard was it, to mind her manners? Truly? If she couldn't do it on her own, he would simply have to beat them into her. Father knows, he was willing. All she had to do was stay quiet and take the beating she had earned. This all could have been avoided if she had simply kept her smart mouth shut. Instead she had to open that siren mouth of hers and twist them both, press all their buttons until they snapped. 

To Ava, there was nothing but silence. A complete level of silence that comes with the darkness that had slipped over her mind. Her limbs were composed of weightless feathers, too heavy for her to lift. Her eyelids fluttered, but she felt nothing and saw everything. Though it all passed by too quickly for it to register in her brain. 

There was nothing. No pain. It had faded. Instead replaced with a glowing warmth that tingled until it too faded into the nothingness. She could do this forever, stay in the safe dark place within herself wrapped up tight. 

Lightning lit her from top to bottom. The pain was back and a low voice drew her furiously out of the darkness, "You could do that forever, mm?" He hummed and then paused, his lips pressing against her jaw line while he took a painful fistful of her hair to yank her head up and look at him. "Shall I bring out the cane then?" 

"No, no, no, no," Ava whimpered, her resolve starting to crack. The feeling of his hand had been enough to wreck her, she could only let her imagination run rampant with a mindless fear at the thought of him with an instrument designed for pain at his disposal. "No, please, you don't have to, this hurts, it does, promise, hurts really bad, oh, no, no, no, Lucifer, please," 

"That's not your safe word, now is it, Ava?" Levi's voice sounded far away, as if he was underwater. Or was she the one under water? Panic gripped her down to her very core. Nothing could break her wide and frantic eyes that were focused completely on Lucifer. She watched him, her lips silently pleading for him to come back as he leisurely walked across his office to behind his desk in order to pull out what he was looking for. The cane was hanging on the wall by its handle, so innocuous and innocent looking until Lucifer turned to face her with it. 

"No," she whimpered over and over, slowly resigning herself to what was in store for her ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd update more often....2 weeks later...yeah that's on me. While it might not be good for y'all - it's good for me, cuz ya girl is going on dates and getting plenty of material to write about ✽-(ˆ▽ˆ)/✽ ✽\\(ˆUˆ)-✽
> 
> Thank you everyone for being patient, I love you all


	9. Moment of silence for the leather couch - part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same tw/tags as before - just a continuation on my trip to hell

A leather handle, well worn and smooth from possibly what was an unfathomable amount of years of use, was attached to a thin stick composed of nothing but the nightmares and pleasures of many a masochist only to be wrapped up into one beautiful object - an object that would haunt her for quite some time. 

  
  


Ava trembled against Levi's thighs, light licks of panic traveling up her legs at the thought of what was in store for her.She had felt a tool like that before.But it was in the hands of a human.Not Lucifer.Ava had no doubt in her mind anything the eldest demon wanted to use to inflict pain - he would find a way.Even if it was the softest, cuddliest item in the world. 

  
  


The tips of her fingers slipped against the smooth leather couch unable to find a stable purchase in order to make her escape.The word no was on constant repeat - a broken record skipping in a loop as she made a feeble attempt to resist what was her inevitable fate.The check her mouth had written was about to be cashed against her ass - and she was very fearful of the outcome in that moment. 

The first hit had her scrambling, straining against Levi's hold with tears pricking the corners of her eyes.Her teeth were bared as she snarled and whipped her head from side to side.Anything to dissipate the pain.The demon grunted under his breath, swearing inwardly at his wiggly pain in the ass lover. Ava ignored his response while her skin screamed thanks to the loving ministrations from the hate stick. 

Oh how she hated that shitty devil stick.If she could have she would have reached out and snapped it in half before it could be used on her again.As it was, she was currently stuck and unable to do as she wished.Thanks to being pinned down to let the two brothers have their way with her.Sure.There was a safe word.There was no fear on her part.

Only stubbornness.

With a twist of vexation. 

Like fucking hell she was going to make a single noise to give that asshole holding the hate stick any satisfaction.Or even Levi.She had a faint feeling at the back of her mind that he knew what his older brother was about, yet did nothing to discourage her antics.If anything, he fueled them.Fed into them.Encouraged her to keep reaching greedily for more. 

Looking up out of the corner of her eye, the smallest smirk on his face confirmed her suspicions of this betrayal.Her eyeballs practically rolled out of her head as a reaction when their gazes met.A silent huff was replaced with a muted open mouth scream when the hate stick made contact with her ass.She arched her back, pressing herself against Levi and trying to get as far away from Lucifer's reach.

"Let's see if you can take five in a row without moving away from me, mmm?"Lucifer hummed above her, the tip of the stick tracing unseen patterns against her ass.Her raw and sensitive skin couldn't help but jump under the gentle and tickling sensation, her brain unable to comprehend the difference. 

At the last possible moment she swallowed the whimper that had threatened to escape.Mentally she clawed the noise back down her throat trying to shove it deep within her. 

"Three," Lucifer seemed resigned, but Ava barely registered him."Better," he hummed, "but not quite there." 

Rapid fire the stick fell against her ass, in such a way she knew there was going to be angry red welts forming.Long angry lines flowing across the curve of her ass.She was sure in that moment her brain actually did stop working.There was nothing but silence - but even the pain was muted.Dampened.Her ears rang as she curled her toes on reflex.Balling her hands up, she let her head fall onto Levi's lap.A move that what, a month or two ago, would have freaked him out.But nowhe simply ran his fingers through her hair and whispered soft and encouraging words to her. 

Then she felt his tail lazily slither up her right calf.The scales were cool, soothing against her abused skin. 

"A little reward for making it to five, right?" Levi's happy humming filled the silent space between them all. 

An involuntary movement.How her hips canted upwards in anticipation.

  
  


"So eager, always eager for me, aren't you, my naughty brat?" 

Fuck, how she adored being called his naughty brat. All earlier thoughts of being silent were gone. She gasped, tilting herself up towards him. Ava needed him, a life raft in that moment. Something to hold onto during the onslaught against her sanity. He was going all in, smashing all of her buttons in one go in order to melt her brain. She wanted to open her mouth, run it with some sassy come back that would earn her more punishments. But that was before the tip of his tail began to play with her dripping folds.Once that happened all of her plans were tossed out the window. 

Shivering, she couldn't help but press herself against his tail in a vain attempt to get him to push more of it inside of her.To her surprise he rewarded her antics with more of his tail for her to grind against.To fuck herself on.Mouth open and panting, she finally let that whimper escape her chest. 

  
  


There was a painful yank at the base of her skull turning her whimper into a cry.Lucifer knelt down so that he could place his mouth against her neck. 

His breath was hot against her skin, goosebumps raising in its wake.The sharp tips of his teeth grazed against the taunt juncture of where her neck met her shoulder."That's what makes you cry out?"He paused, biting down until she let out another cry.Satisfied, he released her neck with his mouth but replaced it with his hand.He kept his grip tight until she was wheezing but still not using her safe word.She turned her head slightly so that she could hold his gaze while Levi continued to languidly fuck her with his tail. 

Lucifer ran his thumb along her lower lip, caressing the bruised and swollen area."Don't think for a moment that you're done being punished-" he paused and let the words hang between them.His gaze held hers until she gulped and looked away, "-as if I didn't know about your little stunt from before," 

The only thing she could do was smile.A slow gesture that spread across her lips despite the slight pain and protesting as she moved against his touch at the same time rolling her hips."Please," 

"Please?"Lucifer tried to not look as incredulous as he felt.What was wrong with this human.It only made him want to crush that defiant and twisted nature of hers just enough for him to get off on, but not enough so that she never wanted to play with him again.A delicate balance of pain with his pleasure. 

It was satisfying to watch her struggle.With each loud crack of the instrument against her skin she would kick out involuntarily and strike the end of the couch with her bare foot.It was also adorable watching her work through the pain.Too stubborn to admit out loud that she both craved it and despised it in equal parts. Not that he needed her verbal confession when her body was doing it for her.It fed into his cruelty, watching her drip - actually fucking drip - out of her cunt and down to the leather surface of the couch.It only made him want to hit her harder.To see where her line was.What would make her stop and say enough.A thought he hadn't entertained in a long time when it came to punishing a human.Her skin was welting in such a lovely manner.Angry deep red bruising was being raised across her ass and the backs of her thighs. 

When he was finally fucking done with that hate stick, she was glad to hear the click of his polished leather shoes against the floor as he walked away.Her brain felt like it was swimming in some sort of thick liquid.Such a comfort, knowing she was safe enough to go this deep within her own head.That she could turn off her brain and simply let herself relax into the comfort of her own existence.Nothing but the three of them and the moment they were sharing. 

The tip of Levi's tail caressed against her skin as if it was a ghost, his fingers lightly dragged across her skin where she hadn't been marked by that fucking piece of shit hate stick.She knew he was speaking to her, but the words just weren't registering anywhere in her conscious.Ava felt herself being manhandled, picked up and positioned to lean back against his chest.His legs pulled hers open in a way that would fully expose her every part to Lucifer when he finally turned back around. 

Her chest tightened at the implication.How laid bare she was in that moment. Completely vulnerable in a way she wasn't able to hide any flaw or perceived imperfection behind.Trembling, she parted her lips to attempt to regulate her breathing - she needed to calm down or she'd spiral.But it seemed like her brain was continuing to misfire - unable to do even the simplest of tasks. 

Feeling his tongue flick against her skin, she let her head fall backwards as she slowly let herself relax into Levi's embrace.His hands cupped her breasts, letting his thumbs tease her nipples until they pebbled and were standing erect. Soft words of encouragement only urged her onwards as she slowly came back to life, her brain rebooting and coming back online.His fingers ran down her ribs to rest on her hips, moving them back and forth across his hard on.

Lucifer paused next to his desk.He could hear her moaning as Levi began to work her body - to warm her up for them.But hearing it was different than seeing it and he wasn't ready for the sight.To watch her so eagerly let herself be played with and manhandled by his younger brother's touch.To let herself become so twisted under his care.He paused, taking in the sight as she began to tremble like the last leaf on a tree.Lucifer kept a mental hold on himself until he felt himself biting at the bit - he wanted to be the one to make her cum first.Another thought that caused him a moment of surprise.But then he was overwhelmed as more thoughts rose up into his conscious.He wanted to taste it drip down his face, to lick his lips and catch the errant pieces of her.To make her come with only his mouth.To feel her come on his cock.There was no need to palm himself to know he was rock hard.He felt himself strain against his trousers.Adjusting himself, he quickly strode back to the pair of heathens that were about to fuck with or without him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will we ever get to the sex?
> 
> Magic 8 ball says "try again later"
> 
> Sorry my brain has been going "brrr" lately. Writing on my phone sucks butt and my computer is still in pieces. 
> 
> I also hate auto correct with a passion, so if there's anything weird or not right - sorry, I probably fat fingered it and my phone is not as helpful as it likes to think it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played WoW in like....3 years? So please forgive me if any of my terms were outdated lol


End file.
